Como Ella
by ZeroTT
Summary: Los años pasaron desde que salvaron a la magia y al mundo. Todas siguieron su camino. Sin embargo, los fantasmas del pasado continuan persiguiendo a Diana. "¿Por qué siempre me recuerdas a ella?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, estimados lectores. Algunos nuevos y otros que ya conocen algunos de mis trabajos.**

 **En esta ocasión, mi proyecto tiene que ver, obviamente como indica la categoría, con Little Witch Academia.**

 **Desde que terminó el anime quise hacerle al menos un fic, porque es una serie que en verdad logró cautivarme. Me encantó como un anime no lo hacia en mucho tiempo. Pero estuve cuestionándome bastante sobre que hacer. Al final tuve que decidir entre dos opciones ¿Un fic solo de Little Witch Academia o un crossover? La segunda opción tal vez habría resultado más cómoda para mi, sin embargo, esta vez quiero arriesgar.**

 **Sin más presentaciones, aquí está mi nuevo proyecto:**

 **"Como Ella"**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia asi como todo lo relacionado a la saga no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

Era plena tarde en la academia Luna Nova, el sol brillaba y sus rayos se colaban por las ventanas. Una suave brisa soplaba, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles se movieran un poco.

Y, de pie, cerca de una de las ventanas, observando aquella pacífica escena se encontraba ella. Con su uniforme de profesora impecable, sus rubios cabellos bien peinados y su sereno rostro libre de maquillaje. Sus brazos cruzados, podían sugerir cierta impaciencia, pero incluso asi su postura era elegante. Sí, era la inconfundible figura de Diana Cavendish.

—"Se está tardando... Otra vez" —la mujer soltó un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos un momento.

—¡Profesora! —se escucharon apresurados pasos, cada vez más cerca— ¡Lo siento, tuve un retraso! —se aproximó hacia la rubia.

—Sabe muy bien que soy alguien ocupada. Y ya le dije que no corriera por los pasillos, señor Nathan —la profesora abrió sus ojos, observando al joven al lado de ella. Era alto, probablemente rondaba el 1,80. Su pelo, castaño como el de sus padres, un tanto desordenado por haber estado corriendo. Y sus ojos, de un tono verde, la miraban, buscando piedad.

—Trataré de que no vuelva a pasar —se disculpó Nathan, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Más le vale... Luna Nova es una escuela dedicada a la educación de las futuras brujas. El hecho de que un hombre aprenda sobre la magia aquí es algo que va contra la tradición —recordó con severidad Diana— No desperdicie la oportunidad que se le ha dado.

—Entiendo, profesora... —asintió el aprendiz— Por cierto... No es por ser caprichoso, profesora Cavendish, pero... ¿Podríamos ser más informales? Después de todo, ya nos conocemos —pidió con timidez.

—De acuerdo... Pero apresúrate, Nathan, hoy te enseñaré algo nuevo— la rubia empezó a caminar a una de las aulas.

—¡S-si!

Nathan Hanbridge, hijo del actual ministro británico Andrew Hanbridge y la bruja japonesa, Atsuko Kagari.

Un joven criado como todo un gentleman al igual que su padre, pero que a su vez sentía curiosidad y cierto entusiasmo a aprender sobre la magia practicada por su madre.

Justamente fue gracias a la intervención de sus padres que se le permitiera estudiar, de forma extracurricular, en Luna Nova. Bajo la tutela de una de las brujas más talentosas que esa academia vio crecer.

* * *

—La última clase trataba de cómo hacer levitar objetos, en la de hoy aprenderás cómo ensamblar una estatua con un hechizo similar —explicó Diana.

—Entendido —luego de recibir un par de indicaciones más, el estudiante se concentró e intentó el conjuro— ¡Sosomme Tiextrilla! —los fragmentos separados de la estatua que se le había dado para reparar comenzaron a elevarse y acercarse a esta— ¡Genial!

—Concéntrate.

—Ah, si.

El chico hizo un gran esfuerzo, tratando de que cada pieza encajara en su lugar. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran decepción cuando las extremidades cayeron.

—Para ser la primera vez que usaste el hechizo, fue bastante decente... Aunque tienes que trabajar más en tu concentración, es algo fundamental —analizó Diana para luego ejecutar el encantamiento, arreglando correctamente la estatua.

—Impresionante... —Nathan se llevó una mano al mentón— Solo no entiendo ¿Por que la reparó?

—Te daré otra cosa para practicar. Algo más sencillo —apuntó con su varita hacia fondo del salón— Una mascara ceremonial que se rompió debido a un percance en una clase. Pedí que no se reparara en ese momento para poder usarla para que practiques.

—¿Y se supone que debo ir a buscarla?

—Claro que no... La ensamblarás desde aquí. Dejé las cuatro partes en las que terminó dividida en distintos puntos del salón.

—Eso si es difícil —la miró sorprendido el joven Hanbridge.

—Empieza... —tomó asiento y esperó.

—¡Aquí voy! ¡Sosomme Tiextrilla! —ejecutó una vez más el hechizo, mentalizándose lo que quería.

De repente uno de los fragmentos de la máscara empezó a flotar, seguido por otro que estaba un poco más atrás. Los últimos también se acercaron lentamente, uniéndose cerca del chico.

Nathan fue paciente, no se descuidó hasta que tuvo la gran máscara en sus manos.

—Creo que ya está —el estudiante se relajó un poco y giro a ver a la maestra.

—Asi parece —Cavendish sonrió ligeramente— Buen trabajo. A tu madre le costó mucho más en su tiempo.

—G-gracias —se precipitó a hacer una cortés reverencia.

—Pero no hay que olvidarnos que lo hiciste con algo mucho más simple. Por lo que vas a necesitar más entrenamiento con ese hechizo —añadió la rubia, levantándose— Debo irme, tengo ciertos asuntos de los cuales encargarme. Y supongo que tú también.

—Claro, no hay problema —Nathan le sonrió y ambos se encaminaron a la salida— Agradezco que pudiera enseñarme algo nuevo hoy, profesora.

—Si no te enseñara nada entonces no estaría cumpliendo con mi trabajo —dijo la mujer de alrededor de 30 años.

—Jaja, es verdad.

—Hasta la siguiente clase, Nathan. Trata de ser más puntual la próxima vez —se despidió, a punto de doblar por uno de los pasillos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Cuídate mucho, tía —devolvió el saludo, aunque esto causó que la mayor detuviera sus pasos.

—... Nada de "tía". Soy amiga de tus padres y tu mentora, nada más.

—Perdón, se me escapó.

—Adiós.

Diana continuó su camino. Apresurando el paso cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos del muchacho.

Se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de forma cansada y sentándose en su cama.

—"A tu madre le costó mucho más en su tiempo" —recordó sus propias palabras— ¿En que estaba pensando al decirle eso? —se quitó el sombrero, dejándolo a un costado— No puedo creer que siga cayendo en lo mismo. Tantos años... —la tristeza invadió su rostro. Sentía decepción de si misma— Y sigo viendo a Akko en él.

En aquellos casi 2 años que llevaba siendo su maestra, Diana no podía evitar la comparación de Nathan con su madre. Cada logro, cada error, cada clase era como revivir la época en que ambas eran estudiantes.

Era cierto también que Nathan resultó ser mucho más tranquilo y educado que Akko. La influencia de Andrew podía notarse. Y aún asi, los recuerdos siempre se colaban en sus pensamientos.

* * *

—¿Que tal estuvo la clase de hoy? —en el camino de regreso a casa, Nathan se encontró con una de sus amigas, Hedda.

—Ah, hola ¿De compras? —preguntó Hanbridge, viendo la bolsa que su amiga cargaba— Y, podría decirse que bien, aprendí a reparar objetos hasta cierto punto.

—Bien por ti —le sonrió animada la chica de cabello rubio peinado en dos trenzas— Si algún día necesitas algo de ayuda, no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Suena bien, solo dime cuando no estés ocupada —contestó el castaño.

—Excelente —Hedda se dio cuenta de la hora— Oh, se me hace tarde. No quiero que Finnegan me regañe otra vez-siguió su camino— Hasta otra.

—Nos vemos —el aprendiz hizo lo mismo.

La chica tan amigable con la que se había cruzado era la hija de Frank y Lotte Yanson. Amigos también de sus padres desde jóvenes.

Ella tenía 1 año menos que Nathan, y era estudiante de Luna Nova por razones parecidas a las de Lotte. De todas formas, le gustaba la magia casi tanto como a él.

* * *

—"Que suerte que las tutorías de hoy no fueron muy largas, estoy muerto de sueño" —pensó el nieto de Paul Hanbridge, llegando a su casa— "Me pregunto que habrá para cenar..."

—Bienvenido —una dulce voz lo recibió al entrar.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí lo dejo.**

 **Por ahora esto es como una introducción, presentando a los principales personajes y el contexto.**

 **Aunque faltan un par de personajes que más adelante serán influyentes. Ya deben imaginarse cuáles son.**

 **Y pueden estar tranquilos, porque iré explicando a lo largo de los capítulos que sucedió con los personajes de LWA. Que es de la vida de las que fueron alguna vez estudiantes de Luna Nova y otros.**

 **También quiero dejar en claro que yo apoyo tanto el Akko x Andrew como Akko x Diana. Ambas ships me encantan. Y fue difícil para mi escribir una historia en que uno "primara" sobre el otro.**

 **Pero, como dije antes, hay muchas cosas que explicar y lo verán en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Igual quiero conocer sus opiniones sobre este proyecto. Dudas, críticas, todo es bienvenido. Asi que los espero.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

PD: Nathan, para los que se preguntan su edad, tiene alrededor de 17. Y, sí, Diana ya está más cerca de los 40 que los 30.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Y entonces te conocí.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia asi como todo lo relacionado a la saga no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

—No me esperaba que volvieras tan pronto, mamá —Nathan y sus padres estaban en el comedor, disfrutando de la cena— Papá dijo que no volverías hasta el fin de semana.

—Honestamente, yo tampoco esperaba regresar tan pronto —la mujer de cabello castaño se rascó nuca— Al parecer hubo una confusión con los contratos, eran menos días de los que creía. Pero logramos dar un show espectacular de todas maneras —sonrió alzando el puño.

—Incluso yo estoy sorprendido. Tal vez porque se te olvida avisar —el hombre al lado de ella hizo énfasis en la última oración.

—¡Ya te dije que lo sentía, Andrew! Cielos, que tipo... Al menos agradece la cena.

—Eh... Comprar la comida no significa "hacerla", mamá.

—¡Y tú eres un hijo malagradecido!

—N-no dije que no me gustara. Aunque... Sigue siendo ramen instantáneo.

—Incluso el ramen instantáneo requiere cierta preparación —se excusó la madre.

—Akko... Tranquila. Claro que te damos las gracias por la cena —Andrew apoyó una mano en el hombro de su esposa, sonriéndole.

—Hmp... Ok, así está mejor —la bruja dejó sus rabietas un tanto infantiles y regreso a su expresión usual, observando a su hijo— ¿Y? ¿Que tal tus clases, Nathan?

—Pues, bien, creo. Mis notas hasta ahora no han bajado. Y he aprendido mucho en las tutorías de Diana.

—Así debe ser. Hice lo correcto al dejar que te enseñara sobre la magia —dijo orgullosa Atsuko— Después de todo, ella era una gran estudiante.

—¿A diferencia de ti, no? —bromeó Andrew, causando un puchero aniñado de Akko.

—Estás celoso porque nuestro hijo se interesa por su herencia mágica más que por la aburrida política.

—Ya hablamos de eso antes. La política es muy importante, es una de las cosas que mueve el mundo.

—Oigan, por ahora no estoy decidiendo nada —les interrumpió Nathan un tanto incómodo.

—Oh, bueno, no tienes por qué apresurarte —le restó importancia Akko— Incluso podrías hacer ambas cosas.

—En eso tiene razón. Después de todo, tu madre fue quien me convenció de seguir practicando piano —la actual cabeza de la familia Hanbridge recordó como aquella bruja hiperactiva, varios años atrás, lo convenció de cambiar un poco su camino.

—¿Lo ves? Todo es posible si te esfuerzas lo suficiente por ello —concluyó la aprendiz de Chariot.

La cena continuó, con temas triviales y algunas anécdotas de Akko sobre sus viajes.

—Vaya, se me hizo tarde. Mañana tengo clases —Nathan vio el reloj de pared y se levantó—Buenas noches, mamá, papá.

—Ah, Nathan, mañana tal vez nos veamos en la tarde —avisó Atsuko mientras su hijo iba hacia las escaleras —Y dulces sueños, se te olvidó tu beso de las buenas noches —agregó con una pequeña risa.

—¡Mamá! —se escuchó el grito avergonzado del menor de los Hanbridge.

* * *

—Mamá... ¿En verdad tienes que irte? —el pequeño Nathan abrazaba la pierna de Akko.

—Perdona, Nate, pero este es un viaje que quería hacer hace mucho —la mujer tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazó— En el mundo... Hay muchos niños que me necesitan, y no puedo defraudarlos.

—¡Pero tú eres mi mamá! —el niño de no más de 5 años se aferró a ella.

—Ya lo sé... Y te prometo que cuando vuelva pasaré mucho más tiempo contigo. Jugaremos juntos a lo que quieras, ya verás— prometió la antigua usuaria del Shiny Rod— Cuídate, no hagas enojar mucho a tu papá —depositó un beso en su frente y lo pasó a los brazos de Andrew —Te quiero.

—¡Espera! —Nathan despertó de repente en su cama algo exaltado. Al ser consciente de que todo era una mezcla de recuerdos y sueños intentó calmarse— Fue solo un sueño... Solo un... —se fijó mejor en la hora que marcaba el reloj digital de su habitación— ¡Mierda, llego tarde! —se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

* * *

—Hombre, pareces un muerto en vida —señaló uno de los compañeros de Nathan en el receso.

—Es raro, no me parece haber dormido mal. Tal vez sea el cansancio acumulado de la semana...

—Puede ser. Las clases fueron bastante pesadas últimamente. Añadiendo que debes viajar de aquí a cierta academia cuando terminas.

—Johnny, no lo digas en voz alta —se quejó Nathan luego de que su amigo hiciera la sutil mención de Luna Nova justo cuando pasaban otros compañeros cerca.

—Relájate, Nate, nadie te va a crucificar.

—De todas formas, aún existe mucha gente en Appleton que no simpatiza con las brujas o la magia. No puedo darme el lujo de que medio mundo sepa que estudio de forma extracurricular tales cosas.

—¡Un mago! —saltó alguien detrás de ellos, soltando una sonora carcajada apenas voltearon— Jajajaja, te la creíste, Hanbridge.

—Eso fue muy básico para lo que usualmente son tus bromas, Kurt.

—¿Se te acabaron los niños de preescolar a los cuales molestar? —añadió Johnny al comentario de su amigo.

—Cállense. Hoy simplemente no estoy inspirado —el chico de cabello rubio exhaló con cansancio— Los exámenes van a matarme de estrés.

—Y eso que apenas empiezas, niño —tanto el amigo de Nathan como él no pudieron contener la gracia que les provocaba la queja del chico que ese año se había matriculado en la academia.

—Por cierto, Nathan, escuché que tu mamá volvió esta semana. Mi "jefa" le manda saludos —avisó Kurt, cruzando los brazos.

—Oh, gracias. Seguramente se reunirán en algun momento.

Kurt Blackwell, el problemático hijo de Louis Blackwell y Amanda O'Neill. Una pareja que nadie entendió como llegó a formarse, quizás era el carácter que chocaba de ambos. Pero de su relación nació aquel chico que gustaba de romper las reglas y hacer lo que se le daba la gana todo el tiempo.

A pesar de que era usual que intentara gastarle bromas de todo tipo, él y Nathan eran amigos, en parte porque sus madres eran amigas también. El joven Hanbridge a veces era como un hermano mayor, debido a la diferencia de al menos 3 años que se llevaban. Y ese ciclo lectivo le había tocado ser como un guía para que Kurt se adaptara.

* * *

Al finalizar el horario escolar, Nathan se dirigió con prisa a Luna Nova. No deseaba más regaños de su profesora.

—¡Ya llegué! —se apresuró a decir cuando vio a lo lejos a Diana. Pero luego también notó que iba hablando con alguien— ¿Acaso esa es... Mamá?

—Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que me fui.

—Dices eso cada vez que vienes de visita, Akko.

—Tienes razón. Es que me causa nostalgia volver a Luna Nova —admitió la castaña.

—Eh, hola —se acercó Nathan con cierta timidez— ¿A esto te referías con que nos veríamos a la tarde? —preguntó a su madre.

—Así es, hijo. Hace tiempo quería hacer esta visita. Diana me ha hablado muy bien de tu progreso con la magia.

—Puede serle difícil a veces, pero logra salir adelante —agregó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso ya es algo que lo lleva de familia —Atsuko abrazó a Nathan, sacudiéndole el cabello con una mano.

—Ya, me estás avergonzando.

El rostro de Diana se mantenía con la misma expresión. Aunque dentro de su mente era algo muy distinto a lo que aparentaba. Algo dentro de ella hacía que la ternura se mezclara con el dolor, el mismo dolor que sentía cada vez que hablaba con Akko demasiado tiempo o cuando comparaba a Nathan con ella.

—En fin, profesora, cuando quiera podemos empezar la clase —las palabras del joven Hanbridge la devolvieron a la tierra.

—Cuánta responsabilidad... En ese caso, iré a ver a Chariot, habrá terminado de dictar su clase —Akko empezó a alejarse, dirigiéndose a buscar a su antigua mentora.

* * *

—No es por interrumpir la clase profesora... —el chico observaba como Diana anotaba ciertas indicaciones en la pizarra.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Tienes dudas?—la prodigiosa Cavendish seguía escribiendo, sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Bueno, no es una duda de la clase en si... —jugó con sus dedos un momento antes de continuar— Probablemente suene ridículo, pero el verla junto a mi mamá hoy me recordó un poco a cuando era pequeño y eso hizo que surgiera una duda ¿Recuerda cuando nos conocimos, profesora Diana?

La mayor dejó de escribir y quedó en silencio unos momentos.

—¿Que si lo recuerdo? Claro ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —se giró a mirar a su estudiante— Aunque creo que no estamos pensando en lo mismo, Nathan.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Yo te conocí momentos después de que nacieras, en la maternidad. Y creo que hasta fui una de las primeras en verte —recordó la mujer aquél preciso instante, donde vio, a lo lejos, en una cuna, a ese bebé cuyos padres habían nombrado, tras ciertas discusiones, "Nathan".

—Es verdad, había olvidado ese detalle... A lo que yo me refería es cuando vino a cuidarme —aclaró "Nate".

—Eso tampoco lo olvido, fue una de las pocas veces que tuve que hacer de niñera en mi vida —Diana soltó una pequeña risa— Tus padres tenían que salir a una cena y no tenían con quien dejarte. Todos tenían algo que hacer esa noche, y entonces...

—A mamá se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamarla a usted— completó el hijo de Akko.

—Exactamente. Y al principio me resultaste bastante complicado, tenías mal humor, preguntabas cuando volverían tus padres, y yo no sabía ni a que jugar contigo.

—Y entonces cambiaste los canales en TV, y encontraste una película, un tanto vieja, por cierto.

—Era de cuando yo era pequeña incluso. Lo importante es que te terminó gustando.

* * *

—Fue genial... —inconscientemente Nathan se había recostado en Diana mientras observaba los créditos del filme que había terminado— ¿Tu eres una bruja, verdad? —sus ojos se encontraron con los de su "niñera".

—Sí, lo soy. Aunque no es tan parecido a las películas.

—¿Crees que yo podría ser un hechicero? —los ojos del niño brillaron con cierta ilusión.

—Eh... —la sobrina de Daryl dudó un instante— Supongo que si, puedes, si te lo propones—tímidamente acarició la cabeza de Nathan mientras este quedaba dormido— Debes creer en ello.

—Creer es tu magia...

—¿Cómo dices? —Diana estaba un poco sorprendida de escuchar esa frase.

—Eso me dijo mi mamá una vez... —fue la última respuesta antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos.

* * *

—Es un lindo recuerdo —esbozó una sonrisa el hijo de Akko y Andrew.

—Si... Ahora, termina de copiar lo que te anoté, vas a necesitarlo —volvió a indicar Cavendish lo que puso en el pizarrón— Y no te atrases.

—Eso fue muy... Anti climático, profesora —Nathan bajo la cabeza con resignación, su mentora podía ser demasiado seria.

—Si quisiéramos andar recordando hechos, estudiaríamos historia de la magia.

Bajo esa máscara de frialdad, Diana ocultaba lo que sentía al recordar eso. La primera vez que notó, más allá del parecido físico, la semejanza entre Akko y Nathan, de cómo había visto aquel espíritu.

Y con el tiempo esa impresión solo se confirmaba.

* * *

Terminadas sus clases extras, ambos se dirigieron al patio de Luna Nova.

A la vez, desde otra dirección, llegaban Akko y Chariot, platicando.

—Parece que llegué justo a tiempo —dijo Akko al acercarse.

—Ni en clases tenías tal coordinación —comentó Diana algo divertida.

—Lo importante era que llegaba y aprendía... Luego de algunos intentos —replicó Kagari.

—Y ahora están así. Una dedicada a divertir a las generaciones de niños actuales y la otra dedicada a enseñarles. Y las dos cosas están relacionadas a la magia y su futuro —la mujer anteriormente conocida como Úrsula observó con orgullo a las que fueron sus estudiantes— Eres alguien muy afortunado, Nathan.

—Eso le digo yo —asintió Atsuko.

—Concuerdo —se añadió la rubia.

El joven Hanbridge se sentía diminuto ante la presencia de las 3 brujas. Como si se encontrara frente eminencias de la magia. Y en parte era así.

—¿Que puedo decir? Nací en una condición propicia para aprender —se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada.

—Bien, ya va siendo hora de ir a casa —la castaña miró a las otras dos mujeres presentes— ¿Quieren venir?

—Yo ya tenía planes para cenar con unas profesoras. Y mañana viajaré a visitar a Croix... Supongo que será la próxima vez —contestó Chariot.

—No puedo, debo terminar algunos trabajos —fue la seca respuesta de la descendiente de Beatrix antes de marcharse— Hasta luego.

—Que humor tan complicado... —murmuró un tanto molesta Akko y posteriormente dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja— Trataré de pasar a visitar la academia antes de salir de gira otra vez.

—Siéntete libre de venir cuando quieras —sonrió la mujer que, pese a los años, no había cambiado mucho— Adiós.

Madre e hijo se despidieron de la profesora y emprendieron la vuelta a su hogar.

* * *

—¿Diana? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante —la mujer de ojos claros mantenía su atención en los papeles de su escritorio— ¿Que se le ofrece a esta hora, profesora Chariot?

—Bueno, te noté algo solitaria y quería saber si estabas interesada en acompañarnos en la cena —con timidez, la pelirroja ingresó a la ordenada habitación.

—Me encantaría. Sin embargo, como podrá ver, aún me quedan cosas que hacer.

—Un descanso nunca está de más...

—Sea honesta conmigo ¿En verdad ha venido hasta aquí solo para eso? —interrogó Cavendish, mirándola a la cara.

—Yo... Esto... Bueno... —con nerviosismo, la antiguamente conocida como Shiny Chariot trató de contestar— La forma en la que te marchaste hoy... Solo me pareció que fuiste muy fría con Akko. Pudo ser solo mi imaginación, pero creí que estabas tratando de evitarla.

—En otras palabras ¿Cree que mentí sobre el trabajo para poder irme?

—No, no, no, claro que no. Yo sé que eres responsable.

—Profesora... Usted sabe bien cuál es mi posición con respecto a lo que pasó hace alrededor de 18 años. Estuvo presente ese día— hizo una leve pausa —Y aún asi, no guardo rencores hacia Akko o Andrew. De lo contrario, lo habría dejado claro hace tiempo.

—Sí, es verdad... —Chariot bajó la cabeza como una niña que es regañada— Lo siento.

—No hay problema. Al menos pudimos solucionar esa duda rápidamente —Cavendish cruzó los brazos— ¿Desea algo más?

—No, eso era todo —"Ursula" sonrió débilmente y se dispuso a retirarse— Ah, casi lo olvido. Diana, si no tienes mucho trabajo, me gustaría invitarte a que vinieras conmigo a visitar a Croix. Estoy segura que se alegrará de verte.

—Tendré que rechazar esa oferta también, espero no se ofenda. Es que justamente mañana iré a recibir a Hannah y Barbara que regresan de su viaje por Norteamérica.

—Para nada. Aunque, si estás libre la próxima vez, la invitación sigue en pie —ambas se sonrieron y Du Nord abandonó el cuarto.

* * *

—Afortunado... —Nathan, acostado en su cómoda cama reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Chariot. Más que un incentivo o ánimo terminó por aplicarle más presión.

Él pronto iba a terminar sus estudios en Appleton, le quedaba apenas 1 año, y todavía no decidía que iba a hacer con su vida ¿Aferrarse al camino de su padre o de su madre? ¿Qué pensarían sus compañeros y profesores si se enteraran que el "prometedor" hijo del actual Ministro se decidió por algo que, para la gente normal, ni era una profesión? ¿Qué pensarían las estudiantes y maestras de Luna Nova al enterarse que al chico que se le había permitido aprender su magia y caminar en su escuela ahora quería ser un político, como los que por muchos años las menospreciaron? ¿Qué pensaría Diana? Ella era una de las personas a las que menos quería decepcionar.

—No sé qué hacer... ¡Maldición! —revolvió un poco su propio cabello, frustrado, e intentó posteriormente olvidar todas esas presiones y conciliar el sueño.

De forma tranquilizadora, apareció en su mente una vez más el recuerdo de su mentora la vez que se conocieron, acariciando su cabeza hasta quedar dormido.

* * *

 **Ahí queda el capítulo esta vez. Como prometí, lo extendí aunque sea un poco más que la "introducción".**

 **No puedo ocultar la emoción que me dio hacer aparecer a Akko en la historia, así como en menor parte a Andrew y Chariot. O nombrar a otros.**

 **Espero también que no les moleste el uso de que estoy haciendo en la historia. Dudé bastante si meter o no a Kurt, porque se que a muchos les debe costar imaginar que Amanda y Louis pudieran llegar a ese punto. De todas formas, tengo planes tanto para él como para Hedda, solo esperen xD**

 **También pronto irán sabiendo más cosas del pasado, tampoco quiero tirar de repente toda la información en un solo capítulo.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda, la que sea con respecto al fic pueden hacerla (excepto spoiler XD) asi como también las críticas y aportes son bienvenidos.**

 **Y, antes de finalizar, responderé a aquellos usuarios con los cuales no me pude comunicar por privado:**

 **Nana: Jaja, esas cosas no me animo a hacerlas por ahora. Me alegra que te guste. Y bueno, algo me dice que ya conoces quién es el/la elegid ... ¿O no? XD y tranquila, intentaré no atrasarme.**

 **Fer: Gracias, Fer, espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

 **Guest: Me siento halagado. Asi cómo con los demás comentarios. Y tienes razón, no hay mucho Ankko, es un ship relativamente "débil" dentro de los fics, a diferencia de lo que es en fanarts. Pero bueno, de a poco se construye ¿No?**

 **Anon01: Thank you very much. I appreciate your support. And I'm glad for having people (with a different language) who read my fanfic (Sorry for my terrible english too xD)**

 **Dicho esto, repito mi agradecimiento en general por el apoyo que están brindando al fic. Y deseo seguir aportando al fandom de Little Witch Academia.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Learning to fly.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia asi como todo lo relacionado a la saga no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

Era un día bastante soleado. De esos que pocas veces se podía apreciar. Una pequeña brisa recorría las calles y la gente circulaba de forma bastante activa por ellas.

Diana se había juntado con sus amigas y antiguas compañeras en una cafetería tras su regreso de Norteamérica.

—Se siente un poco relajante volver —dijo Hannah observando por la ventana en panorama.

—Las ciudades estadounidenses pueden ser muy agitadas en su tránsito. Incluso más que Londres —añadió Barbara, recordando la cantidad de transeúntes que podía toparse.

—Y también muchos son groseros, por poco se llevan a uno por delante —concluyó la castaña suspirando— Pero, fuera de eso, fue genial visitar esas ciudades.

—Espero que te guste lo que te compramos, Diana —le sonrió la de cabello más oscuro.

—Gracias. Aunque ya les dije que no era necesario traerme regalos —Cavendish dio un sorbo al té que había pedido.

—Ni lo menciones. Somos tus amigas, y además...

—Pensamos que te quedaría muy bien —Parker completó la frase de su amiga.

—Entiendo —la rubia sonrió y cerró sus ojos unos instantes.

—Alguna vez deberías acompañarnos. Estoy segura que te gustará Canadá —la mujer de ojos avellana cruzó sus piernas— Es como seguir en Europa, pero con ese toque fresco de estar en un continente distinto.

—La mezcla incluso de lenguas es bellísima —Barbara sacó de su bolso un libro— De hecho, mira esto, el último volumen de Nightfall en francés.

—¿No lo habías terminado ya? ¿Por qué compraste el mismo? —cuestionó Hannah.

—Porque es distinto leerlo en otro idioma —se llevó una mano a la mejilla— Además, conocí a un fan de la saga. Justo coincidimos en que queríamos comprar el mismo libro. Y... Bueno, me dio su número.

—No me contaste de eso tampoco —cuestionó England frunciendo el ceño— Espero que no se trate de un "mocoso"

—Por favor, tampoco era tan joven. Tal vez uno años de diferencia...

—¡Barbara!

—Ya, tampoco es como si fuera a llamarlo. Que celosa eres.

—¿No lo habían superado ya? —interrumpió Diana, recordando que sus compañeras habían estado en una relación más íntima cerca de 1 año.

—No son celos —se excusó Hannah, cruzándose de brazos— Simplemente no me gustaría que fuera una "asalta cunas".

—Siendo sincera, no sería algo con lo que esté muy cómoda —comentó la de ojos verdes— Creo que hay cierto límite. Y llega a resultarme desagradable cuando escucho que famosos y famosas, magnates y demás andan con gente mucho más jóvenes que ellos.

—Concuerdo, es casi inmoral...

Diana, por cierta razón que desconocía, sentía algo de peso por las palabras de sus amigas. Era prácticamente ajena al asunto, y aún así le producía cierta incomodidad, como si se diera por aludida.

—¿Y que hay de Nathan? —la pregunta hizo que la rubia casi escupiera el té que estaba bebiendo.

—¿C-Cómo dices? —tragó forzadamente y miró a sus amigas.

—Que queremos saber como está tu alumno extra —aclaró Hannah.

—El "pequeño" Nathan. Sin dudas es parecido a Andrew.

—Nadie creería que Akko tuvo un hijo tan bonito —bromeó la castaña.

—Son bastante parecidos a la hora de aprender magia... Torpes pero con mucho empeño en mejorar —Cavendish apoyó la taza en la mesa circular— Heredó la determinación de Akko, y puede ser tan sereno como Andrew.

—Se llevó lo mejor... De hecho, todavía no puedo creer que estudie sobre magia —Hannah bebió un poco del expreso que pidió antes de continuar— Debería costarle el doble que a Akko.

—¿Piensa seguir una carrera en la magia? ¿O se dedicará a la política como todos los Hanbridge? —preguntó Parker.

—Eso no lo sé... Y dudo que él lo sepa —fue la respuesta de la profesora de Luna Nova.

—Esa presión seguro que es horrible. Tuvimos suerte de no tener tantos cuestionamientos antes de graduarnos —Barbara suspiró y terminó su cappuccino.

—Haga lo que haga, tomará una buena decisión...

—Diana... Eso es muy tierno —dijeron ambas casi al unísono.

—Es lo normal, por algo es mi aprendiz —agregó la maestra de Nathan, tratando de comportarse con madurez.

—Es que no siempre tienes esa confianza.

—Por lo que, si dices eso, significa que en verdad es capaz. O al menos lo suficientemente lindo para convencerte.

— _Asalta cunas_ —recordó Hannah a Barbara, obteniendo una reacción infantil de esta última— Las hijas de Lotte y Jasminka estudian en Luna Nova también ¿No? —cambió de tema.

Diana asintió en respuesta y empezó a contarles sobre ambas estudiantes y su desempeño.

Posteriormente hablaron sobre sus trabajos y temas triviales hasta que una pregunta destacó del resto.

"¿Y que tal si salimos juntas alguna noche?"

No pudo negarse. Más bien, sus amiga no la dejaron. La insistencia fue tanta que la heredera de los Cavendish tuvo que aceptar.

* * *

—¿Están seguras que éste es un buen lugar? —cuestionó, siguiendo al dúo inseparable. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco corto, que le habían obsequiado. Junto con unas medias largas negras que cubrían sus piernas. Finalizando en un par de tacones no muy altos.

—Por supuesto, este club es exclusivo para gente de la alta sociedad. No se acepta a cualquiera.

—Y la seguridad es muy estricta, nunca han tenido un solo problema.

—Comprendo... Aunque, esperaba algo más tranquilo que un club nocturno —comentó con poco entusiasmo la rubia apenas ingresaron.

—Ya verás, Diana, te va a gustar. O al menos haremos el intento —Hannah sonrió y de repente recordó algo— Oh, cierto, casi lo pasé por alto...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hoy dejan entrar a menores de 18.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estará lleno de niñatos? —Barbara se mostró desanimada por la noticia.

—No creo que tantos, además deben ser mayores de 16 y no se les venderán bebidas. Seguramente se comportarán.

El trío siguió hasta donde se encontraba una barra y pidieron un trago.

Podían notar que habían varios jóvenes bailando o caminando y conversando de un lugar a otro.

—¿Saben? Viendo esto me siento más vieja de lo que soy... —confesó Barbara bajando la cabeza.

—No tienes porque. Tenemos más vitalidad que muchos de su generación —animó Hannah.

—Es ridícula la comparación. Se trata simplemente de aceptarse a uno tal cual es, no intentar perseguir una ilusión de sentirse más joven o atormentarse con la vejez —se unió Diana.

—Tienen razón... —Parker asintió con una leve sonrisa— Sigues siendo tan sabia como siempre, Diana.

—Ser profesora te sienta bien — añadió la castaña.

Las tres soltaron una pequeña risa. Algunas cosas jamás cambiaban.

—¿Eh? ¿Profesora? —su conversación fue interrumpida por una voz que Diana conocía.

—¿Nathan? —la mujer reaccionó con sorpresa y una fuerte incomodidad. Su rostro había adquirido un tono rojizo.

—N-no sabía que le gustaban este tipo de lugares... —el hijo de Andrew y Akko no sabía que decir, de todas las situaciones que podían ocurrirle al salir con sus compañeros, no se esperaba esa.

—Es... Es solo por hoy, no es costumbre.

—Oh, al fin te vemos, Nathan —dijo Barbara— Espero que no te olvidaras de nosotras.

—Disculpen, señora Parker, señora England —el muchacho hizo un par de reverencias a modo de saludo— Solo que ahora ando algo... Presionado —volteó, esperando que sus amigos no lo hubieran visto. Y para su suerte, detrás de él solo estaba Johnny.

—Es ese tipo de cosas que solo pasan en las comedias ¿Verdad? —trató de aminorar la tensión— Pero puedes estar tranquilo, amigo, yo me encargo.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Espera, J-Johnny! —Hanbridge quiso detener al azabache, sin embargo este ya se había marchado velozmente a desviar la atención del resto de su grupo, que no estaba muy lejos.

—¡Oigan, apresúrense, la sala VIP ya debe estar libre! Vamos antes de que la vuelvan a ocupar —avisó Johnny, distrayéndolos.

—Que amigo... —Hannah observó divertida la actitud del estudiante de Appleton.

—Es todo un caso... —añadió suspirando Nathan— ¿Así que... Es una reunión, verdad?

—Incluso las viejas brujas tienen que divertirse, pequeño Nate —England se llevó una mano al mentón— Y al parecer tu hacías lo mismo.

—Algo así, para mantener cierto compañerismo, salimos todos juntos una vez al mes. Aunque no es como si viniéramos siempre a este lugar —se apresuró a decir la última oración.

—Eres un encanto —Barbara soltó una risa y miró a la rubia— ¿Diana? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cavendish temblaba y cada vez que intentaba articular una palabra, tartamudeaba o balbuceaba, con sonidos inentendibles.

—S-si... No es nada —acomodó su cabello, esforzándose por recobrar su actitud seria— Ha sido toda una sorpresa verte, Nathan. Espero que estés pasando una buena noche.

—Sin duda. Lo mismo digo de usted.

—Gracias... —de a poco, Diana recuperaba la calma y volvía a mirar a su estudiante— Supongo que tienes prisa ¿No?

—Creo que si mis amigos lograron llegar al VIP a tiempo me guardaran un lugar. Pero, tal vez, debería apurarme de todos modos. Y tampoco deseo interrumpir su reunión.

—No te preocupes.

—Hasta luego —algo incómodo también, el chico se despidió y fue a buscar a Johnny y los demás.

—Adiós... —la sobrina de Daryl casi se desplomó sobre la barra apenas se marchó el joven. El bochorno que le generaba no iba a terminarse pronto.

—Lo hiciste bien —Barbara apoyó su mano en el hombro de Diana.

—Yo creo que le diste mucha importancia —Hannah se cruzó de brazos, con la vista en su amiga— No eres su madre. Fue solo una simple coincidencia que se encontraran aquí.

—Es verdad... No se en que estaba pensando —la profesora de Luna Nova masajeó sus sienes.

—Supongo que quisiste mantener la distancia de maestra y alumno.

—Y evitarle algun problema con sus compañeros —se unió la castaña a la suposición de Parker.

La heredera de los Cavendish se limitó a asentir, concentrada en sus pensamientos.

* * *

—Amigo, deberías parar. A este paso vas a terminar en el baño —Johnny miró con un poco de preocupación a Nathan, el cuál estaba vaciando de a poco la jarra de jugo que tenían cerca.

—Perdón —el castaño se llevó una mano a la cabeza— Solamente... No se como decirlo. Parece una situación similar a cuando entras al baño con alguien adentro por accidente.

—Dramático —le propinó un ligero golpe en el hombre— Eran solo unas mujeres reunidas y divirtiéndose, igual que nosotros. Ni que te hubieran coqueteado, manoseado o algo.

—Tienes razón. Puede que mi nerviosismo sea parte de mi imaginación —Hanbridge sonrió— Cambiando de tema, debo decir que el VIP es excelente.

—¿Verdad que sí? Y después hay que probar el karaoke.

—Sólo no me rompas los tímpanos...

* * *

El fin de semana pasó y fue momento de volver a la rutina. Una de ellas era, obviamente, las clases de magia en Luna Nova.

—"Nueva semana, comienzo fresco" —pensó dándose ánimos el estudiante— "Pero ¿Por qué me habrá dicho que la encuentre en el patio?" —recordó el mensaje que le llegó de su profesora el domingo, le había parecido raro y, considerando lo que había pasado en el club, le hizo asustarse al principio.

—Nathan —le llamó la voz de su profesora, aunque el chico no la veía por ningún lado— Aquí arriba...

—Ah, hola profesora —el castaño alzó la vista, notando al fin que la mayor estaba volando en su escoba— ¿Que se supone que practicaremos hoy?

—Pensé que sería obvio —Diana aterrizó, sin apartar la vista de su pupilo— Es una clase de vuelo.

—¿De vuelo? Pero si yo ya sé volar —cuestionó el chico.

—Es cierto. Sin embargo, vuelas muy lento, Nathan, estás por debajo del promedio de velocidad —indicó con severidad la profesora— Por eso mismo, he preparado una carrera de obstáculos para que mejores eso y tu coordinación.

—¿T-tan malo soy? —Nathan estaba boquiabierto. Aunque agradecía que solo le hubiera dicho "por debajo del promedio", y no un calificativo más humillante.

—¡Andando! —la rubia volvió a elevarse.

—¡Sí!

Nate siguió a su maestra hasta la pista que había preparado. Era similar a la usada en la carrera de escobas, que pudo presenciar el año anterior, solo que mucho más corta en trayecto.

—Tendrás que seguirme el paso, no volaré muy rápido para darte una chance de alcanzarme, sólo si te esfuerzas —explicó Cavendish y señaló, a lo lejos, la meta— Una vez que lleguemos, regresaremos, asi que espero que no bajes el ritmo.

—Entendido —asintió Nathan, algo inseguro.

Su profesora, sin más, avanzó por la pista, dejándolo atrás con facilidad.

—Vamos, vamos —se alentaba a si mismo, tratando de ir más rápido.

—Aquí viene un obstáculo —avisó Diana, refiriéndose a varias rocas, bastante altas, que se interponían en el camino.

—Woah —el hijo de Akko hacía su mejor esfuerzo por intentar esquivar aquellas piedras— Casi... —suspiró al lograr esquivar una por poco-¡Auch! ¿Que hacía una rama unida a una roca? —sobó su rostro después de recibir el fuerte golpe.

—No te distraigas.

Dejaron atrás los aros y las rocas, quedando un tramo libre, donde, al final, estaba la meta.

—No descuides el giro, Nathan —advirtió la rubia, aumentando un poco su velocidad y llegando en instantes al punto indicado, girando grácilmente.

Luego de que su profesora pasara, en dirección contraria, a su lado, fue turno de él.

Su giro fue, por mucho, más tosco que el de su profesora. Pero logró mantener un buen control de la escoba, sin perder agilidad.

—¡Rápido! ¿O acaso no quieres alcanzarme?

Le sorprendía la rigurosidad de su maestra. Ella siempre había sido exigente, pero esa clase en particular parecía ir por encima de su exigencia habitual.

—"¿Le sucederá algo? No... Está claro que ella solo quiere sacar lo mejor de mí... Y yo solo estoy fallándole" —pensaba Hanbridge, ganando gradualmente algo de velocidad— "Tengo que dejar atrás todos mis límites, ir más allá"

—"Nathan..." —la mujer de ojos azules volteó un instante para ver a su alumno— "Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado dura contigo... Y así, tan de repente. Puede que me esté equivocando" —reflexionó. Sin embargo, ante ese cuestionamiento tambien surgía otro _¿Por qué?_ ¿Cuál podría ser la razón de aumentar la rigidez del entrenamiento? ¿Le estaba haciendo bien a su estudiante o sólo a su propia conciencia?

Los cuestionamientos sobre su juicio hicieron que no pudiera notar el progreso de su alumno, que ya esquivaba las rocas con menos problemas, y se encontraba a menor distancia.

—"Más rápido... Un poco más rápido" —el castaño, dándose cuenta de las posibilidades de ponerse a la altura de su mentora, quiso presionarse, sin ser consciente del riesgo.

—"Quizás estoy dejando que mis frustraciones pasadas nublen mis acciones..." —un fuerte sonido la hizo dejar esos pensamientos.

Giró un poco su cabeza y se percató de lo que había pasado. Mientras volaban a través de los aros, la parte trasera de la escoba del estudiante había golpeado un borde, desestabilizando al joven y haciéndole caer.

—¡Nathan! —la reacción de Diana fue inmediata, descendiendo velozmente y atrapando con ambas manos un brazo del chico— Agárrate bien.

—Profesora... Ah, sí... —la expresión Nate no reflejaba tanto el susto de casi haber caído a una muerte segura, sino el asombro de como su maestra le había rescatado— Perdóneme... Yo... Fallé en grande —bajó la cabeza con pena apenas aterrizaron.

—No, yo debo disculparme. Si hubiera prestado más atención, nada de eso habría ocurrido —la rubia se sentía como una completa negligente e incompetente— ¿Estás bien, verdad?

—Por supuesto, no debe preocuparse —se apresuró en contestar Nathan e hizo una leve pausa— Pero me sorprende que usted pudiera cargar mi peso con tal facilidad.

—Ah, eso... Bueno, no es en si mi verdadera fuerza, es un hechizo que me proporciona mayores capacidades físicas. Lo aprendí de una de mis profesoras hace mucho —contestó Diana.

—Parece ser bastante útil...

—Lo es, aunque, quien quiera que lo use debe mantener cierto estado físico o su cuerpo podría sufrir consecuencias.

—Igual tendré que aprenderlo algún día —los labios de Hanbridge formaron una sonrisa. Se había olvidado muy rápido de la peligrosa situación que acababan de vivir.

—Bueno... Claro, tenía que decirte algo más —la maestra carraspeó y volvió a su semblante usual— ¿Recuerdas la carrera de escobas?

—Por supuesto, pude verlas el año pasado.

—Eso me ahorra explicaciones. Entonces debes saber que es dentro de unas semanas —guardó silencio a unos instantes— ¿Te gustaría participar?

—¿Participar? —los ojos del muchacho brillaron— ¡Me encantaría! ¿Es posible?

—Nunca antes había acontecido, al menos hasta donde conozco. Pero, si lo solicito, te permitirán participar. Entonces...

—¡Acepto! Quiero participar en ese evento —asintió con motivación Nathan.

—Muy bien. En ese caso tenemos mucho que mejorar —la rubia sonrió levemente.

—¡Muchas gracias! —en su emoción, el joven Hanbridge casi abrazó a su mentora— L-lo siento, costumbres de mi madre, creo que se me pegaron...

—Ya veo. Trata de solamente no imitar su estilo de vuelo en su juventud o no vas a ganar —la descendiente de los Cavendish llevó una mano a la cintura— Y necesitarás un equipo, esas carreras no son en solitario.

—Tiene razón. Y no conozco a mucha gente... —Nate quedó pensativo— Hedda...

—¿Hedda? Es buena idea considerarla, siempre y cuando su equipo no planee participar.

—En ese caso... ¡Con permiso! —el castaño hizo una rápida reverencia y salió corriendo sin que la mayor pudiera detenerlo.

—Mañas de familia...

* * *

—¿La carrera? No, mi equipo no piensa participar —contestaba a la pregunta hecha por su amigo la hija de Lotte mientras cargaba unos libros.

—¿Entonces harás equipo conmigo? —insistió Nathan caminando al lado de ella.

—Pues... Claro, no hay problema —contestó encogiéndose de hombros— Aunque todavía nos falta un miembro.

—Y no tengo muchas ideas, no conozco a casi nadie en esta academia —el hijo de Andrew masajeó su nuca con cierta preocupación.

—Todas las chicas que conozco tienen equipo o se negarían rotundamente a participar... —Hedda estaba a punto de darse por vencida hasta que, como si se tratara de una revelación milagrosa, recordó a alguien— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Sígueme, Nathan, ya se a quien consultar!

—¿No estaba prohibido correr en los pasillos?

* * *

—Por favor, Yari, te necesitamos —rogó Hedda a la chica castaña y un tanto corpulenta que estaba frente a ellos.

—Hmm... No lo sé —la joven meditó la propuesta y miró de reojo a sus compañeras, que estaban dentro del dormitorio.

—Por mi no hay problema con eso —dijo una de ellas.

—Después de todo, no planeaba participar —se encogió de hombros la otra— Solo espero que ganen.

—Ya no hay dudas, iré con ustedes —Yari asintió, sonriendo.

—"Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba" —Nathan sentía gran alivio por ya tener al equipo completo.

—Oh, Nathan, no se si ya se conocían —Hedda se dispuso a presentarlos— Yarine, Nathan, Nathan, Yarine.

—No la conocía del todo, pero siempre es un placer —el estudiante de Appleton extendió su mano para saludarla.

—Lo mismo digo, Nathan. Creo que mi mamá fue compañera de la tuya —la chica de acento ruso y ojos casi cerrados correspondió el saludo.

—¿Jasminka Antonenko?

—Correcto.

—¿No es genial? Nuestras madres se graduaron en esta academia y ahora nosotros estudiamos aquí —luego de decir eso, Hedda hizo una pausa y miró a su amigo— Sin embargo, rompes un poco el esquema, Nathan —bromeó.

—¡Hey! Pues perdona por haber nacido hombre —agregó con sarcasmo el nieto de Paul Hanbridge para después reírse al igual que sus compañeras de equipo.

—Tendremos que practicar mucho —dijo Yarine.

—Es verdad, por suerte nos queda tiempo— agregó con ánimos la hija de Lotte.

—No tengo problemas es quedarme un poco más de tiempo.

Y así, el trío de la "nueva generación" inició su preparación para la competencia.

* * *

 **Continuará... (?)**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado éste nuevo capítulo. Y me disculpo por la tardanza para actualizar, no quiero poner excusas, pero debo admitir que el retorno a las clases y cierta merma de mi inspiración atrasaron mi redacción.**

 **Igual, no quiero prometer nada, pero intentare publicar al menos 1 capítulo cada mes. Para así no perder el ritmo de la historia y no tenerlos esperando tanto.**

 **Hablando de el capítulo en si. Tengo que admitir que no salió del todo como quería. A muchos hasta los habrá desconcertado la escena del club. Y se podría decir que fue una idea incompleta que tuve, queriendo desarrollar más la relación de Diana con Nathan, sin embargo, como la mitad de lo planeado lo cancelé, quedo eso xd**

 **Y, de paso hablaré un poco de la nueva O.C, la hija de Jasminka, claro. En parte su participación en la historia será como una "reivindicación" por lo poco que apareció Antonenko en la serie.**

 **En cuanto a sus datos personales, se revelarán en el próximo capítulo. Solo adelantaré que su edad es más o menos la misma que la de Hedda.**

 **Y... Creo que es todo. Antes de concluir, responderé a algunos reviews que no pude por MP:**

 **isavett449: Grandes mentes piensan igual (?) La verdad, como una parte del fandom tiene a Amanda de yurista, no venía mal hacer algo distinto. Aunque terminé apelando a un "cliché" xD Gracias por el apoyo, espero que este nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado.**

 **Nana: Exactamente. Nate y su futuro irán definiéndose a medida que avance la historia. Y me alegra que te guste la historia.**

 **Aprovecho también para agradecer enormemente a todos los que dejaron review, follow o favorite en la historia. Todo suma, eso es innegable.**

 **También gracias por la paciencia, por leer, por estar. Y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **PD: The Poison Is Coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Next Generation Of Great.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia asi como todo lo relacionado a la saga no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

—De nuevo —indicó con seriedad Diana, marcando el inicio de la pista de pruebas.

—¿Otra vez? Pero si me salió bien —cuestionó Nathan desde su escoba mientras regresaba.

—Puede ser, pero fue lento. Así no puedes aspirar a otra cosa que el último lugar —respondió fríamente la rubia.

En cuanto el hijo de Akko empezó, Hedda llegó, quedándose al lado de Diana.

—¿Cómo va Nathan?

—Mejorando... Sin embargo, le falta para alcanzar un nivel óptimo —fue la contestación de la profesora.

—Ha puesto mucho empeño en 4 días para mejorar. Y aún le sobra tiempo —agregó con tranquilidad la hija de Frank y Lotte.

—Mientras no baje la intensidad...

—Deberíamos ayudarlo un poco —la sugerencia provenía de Yarine, que se había acercado de una forma tan discreta, que ni la propia Cavendish pudo percatarse de su presencia hasta antes de que hablara.

—Es una buena idea —la rubia sonrió a su compañera.

—Si eso planean, supongo que puedo retirarme. Tengo que atender algunos asuntos —Diana dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse— Confío en ustedes.

—Gracias, profesora, no la decepcionaremos —Hedda y su compañera se despidieron de la mayor y posteriormente montaron sus escobas.

—"Es bueno que Nathan aprenda cosas de alguien que no sea yo, de lo contrario se volvería muy dependiente..." —la maestra observó de reojo a los estudiantes y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro— "Sí, es lo correcto..."

—Te inclinas mucho...

—¿Cómo dices? —Nate giró un poco su cabeza para ver a Yarine.

—Cuando quieres acelerar... Inclinas demasiado tu escoba hacia adelante o hacia atrás —señaló la hija de Jasminka.

—Creía que eso estaba bien...

—Si no puedes mantenerte firme al volar, por más dinámica que intentes darle, no te servirá de nada.

—C-comprendo...

—Al menos estás haciendo algo bien, tus piernas no están muy separadas de la escoba, y eso puede ayudarte a no perder velocidad en algunas rectas.

—Oh... —el joven estaba maravillado de lo mucho que la rusa parecía saber.

—¿Y qué tal crees que estás de reflejos, Nathan? —preguntó de repente Hedda.

—Supongo que bien... Y debo estarlo, si se trata de una carrera de relevos.

—¿Te parece si hacemos un ensayo ahora? —Yarine empezó a alejarse en su escoba— Lo haremos a corta distancia, Hedda te dará el relevo y tu tendrás que pasármelo de forma rápida y precisa.

—De acuerdo —el hijo de Akko y Andrew se posicionó, esperando a que su amiga empezara el ejercicio.

* * *

—3 de 5... Supongo que no está mal —Nathan caminaba junto a sus compañeras luego de terminar la práctica.

—Creo que le agarraste la mano en el cuarto intento —Hedda mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Estás alcanzando un nivel aceptable para la carrera. Vas por buen camino —agregó Yarine de forma seria.

—Oh, siguen aquí —Diana llegaba en dirección contraria, llevando consigo un paquete— Eso es bueno, tenía que entregarte algo.

—¿A mi? —el castaño observó confundido a su profesora.

—Justamente fue una de las razones por las que tuve que retirarme. Para la carrera es necesario que estés en las mismas condiciones que una estudiante de Luna Nova... Y eso incluye, por supuesto, el uniforme —Cavendish le pasó el paquete a su alumno.

—¡Wow! Muchas gracias —el nieto de Paul Hanbridge observó un segundo el envoltorio— ¿No voy a tener que usar falda, verdad? —bromeó.

—Casi, tuve que hablar seriamente sobre eso con la directora. Por un segundo casi resolvemos que te tendrías que depilar las piernas —los tres estudiantes miraron sorprendidos a la educadora antes de que esta agregara— No es cierto, estaba bromeando —la rubia giro dispuesta a marcharse nuevamente.

—Je... ¡Nos vemos, profesora! —Nate la despidió animadamente.

—Lástima... Seguro tenías lindas piernas que mostrar —dijo Hedda para que después los tres rieran.

* * *

En la noche, la familia Hanbridge-Kagari estaba reunida en el comedor en plena cena.

Nathan atesoraba esos momentos ya que no era común. O al menos lo hacía, hasta que su madre dio un aviso que casi le hace escupir el agua que estaba tomando.

—¡Tu tía Sucy vendrá de visita!

—¿C-cómo dices, mamá? —el chico hacia lo posible para no temblar. Respirar profundo, contar mentalmente ciertos números en distinta cantidad.

—Que Sucy vendrá de visita un par de días —a diferencia de su hijo, la expresión de Akko era de alegría— Costó mucho convencerla pero al final aceptó ¿No es genial?

—Eh, claro, excelente... —buscó con la mirada a su padre, esperando una objeción o algo que lo salvara de ese destino. Pero nada, Andrew se mostraba casi indiferente al anuncio. Y era en parte obvio, después de todo, ellos no tenían que soportar lo mismo.

Había escuchado historias de cómo era la amiga de su madre cuando eran estudiantes. Y, si tuviera que diferenciar a aquella adolescente con la mujer que conoció, la diferencia era ínfima.

Desde muy pequeño fue víctima de las distintas maldades de su "tía". Como aquellas veces que le contaba historias de terror hasta dejarlo al borde de mojar la cama. O más adelante, jugándole bromas pesadas y de mal gusto. Y nunca olvidaría la vez que la mayor le pidió ayuda con un experimento, a los 13 años.

Desde entonces siempre buscó evitarla. Porque Sucy para él era como esos parientes lejanos que uno preferiría no volver a ver.

—Y... ¿Cuándo vendrá? —preguntó, queriendo saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba de "paz".

—Pues, más o menos llegará a tiempo para ver tu carrera. O para felicitarte.

—¿Eh? ¿Irán?

—¿Cómo no vamos a hacerlo? Ese tipo de eventos requieren todo nuestro apoyo —enfatizó Akko, levantando ambos brazos.

—Lo dices como si fuera de vida o muerte...

—¿Es algo importante para ti, no? Entonces también debe serlo para nosotros.

—Entiendo… —no esperaba escuchar tales palabras de su madre, no de esa manera. Y no evitó cuestionarse que la movía actuar de esa manera realmente ¿Amor de madre, culpa, responsabilidad?

—Ejem… —Andrew, con sutileza, logró llamar la atención de ambos— Yo no puedo asegurar nada. Trataré de llegar si mis tiempos me lo permiten.

—Aguafiestas ¿Cómo pretendes ser un buen padre si no puedes cumplir en algo tan básico? —inmediatamente Atsuko le reprochó.

—Mis deberes como padre y gobernante son mi prioridad. Por ello, no puedo permitirme fallar con ninguno —la tranquilidad de Andrew contrastaba con las explosivas reacciones de su esposa— Espero librarme de todas mis actividades para llegar a tiempo.

—Tampoco te molestes tanto, no es tan…

—¿Es importante para ti? —interrumpió el mayor.

—¿Eh? Sí, lo es… —contestó Nathan un poco sorprendido.

—Es todo lo que necesito saber… —el padre sonrió ligeramente.

—Se las arregló para salir bien parado… —murmuró Akko, jugando con el tenedor.

La extrema confianza de sus padres se transmitía a Nathan. Pero también presión, o tal vez motivación, a dar lo mejor de si para ganar esa carrera. Su mente estaba enfocada en ello más que nunca.

* * *

—¿No deberíamos seguir entrenando? —preguntó el joven Hanbridge a sus compañeras de equipo, que habían optado por reunirse en la biblioteca.

—No sólo debemos prepararnos de forma física, sino también mental para la competencia —contestó Hedda— Es por eso que vamos a hablar sobre nuestros rivales.

—¿Nuestros rivales?

—Estoy de acuerdo con ello —secundó Yarine cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, las principales candidatas a ganar este año son las integrantes del equipo amarillo, violeta y verde —comenzó la hija de Lotte— Cuentan con al menos 1 bruja talentosa con la escoba. Sue Lockhart en el equipo amarillo, las gemelas Feng en el equipo violeta y Rusalka Krastev en el verde.

—¿El equipo azul no participa este año? —la interrumpió la chica de Rusia.

—Sí, lo hacen, y son competitivas, pero… dudo que puedan llegar a primer lugar —contestó Hedda para después encogerse de hombros.

—Subestimar a un equipo puede ser un grave error, hay que considerar todas las variables —señaló la integrante más reciente del equipo.

—Disculpen, todo esto me hace preguntarme ¿Y cuáles son nuestras probabilidades de quedar en primer lugar? —Nate sintió la necesidad de hacer esa pregunta. Pero la primera reacción de completo silencio que le dieron sus compañeras lo preocupó.

—50/50… —Hedda finalmente dio una respuesta y luego observó a Yarine, que sólo asintió.

—¿Y eso en comparación de los demás equipos es bueno o malo? —preguntó el castaño nuevamente.

—Depende si quieres ver el vaso medio vacío o medio lleno. Somos un equipo nuevo y con miembros de distinto origen, no podemos saber cómo va a resultar frente a equipos con mucho más tiempo de desarrollo —esas palabras, aunque un poco desalentadoras, eran ciertas y Nate lo sabía. Si tenía que soñar, iba a hacerlo con los pies sobre la tierra al menos.

—Comprendo. Con permiso —apenas terminó de decir eso, el hijo de Akko y Andrew se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde vas? —la rubia dirigió una mirada un poco confundida a su amigo.

—A practicar, obviamente, al menos quiero llegar al 60/40 —contestó animadamente el chico antes de irse.

—"Cielos, ni todas las normas estrictas que aprendió pueden con sus genes" —Chariot, cerca de una de las estanterías, observó a aquel muchacho optimista— "Sin embargo, no puedo ignorar que alguien más tiene que ver con eso" —tomó uno de los libros, más bien, un anuario a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _—"Toma una decisión"_**

 ** _—"Parece que ganaste"_**

 ** _—"¡Por favor, Diana!"_**

 ** _—"¿Es lo que desea tu corazón?"_**

 ** _—"¡Perdóname!"_**

—Perdóname… —abrió sus ojos en la oscuridad de su cuarto, percatándose de que en verdad todo fue sólo un mal sueño mezclado con amargos recuerdos— ¿Lágrimas? —palpó su rostro comprobando efectivamente que estaba llorando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lloraba? Si esas penas pertenecían solamente a la Diana Cavendish del pasado. A aquella joven que fue muy ingenua e impulsiva, casi dándole la espalda a sus principios.

Al fijarse en la hora recordó que ese día sería al fin la esperada carrera. Podría ver si sus enseñanzas habían dado frutos o si fracasó como maestra. Y, esa duda resultaba más pasajera y hasta agradable comparada con seguir pensando en antiguas penas.

* * *

Nathan había llegado temprano, dejando a su madre batallar con la almohada unas horas más. Podía ver a ciertas estudiantes que no participaban realizar las últimas preparaciones para el evento.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó alguien detrás de él. Quién resultó ser Yarine, la cual también se había adelantado.

—¿Cómo no estarlo? Si las chances de hacer el ridículo y tener éxito están prácticamente igualadas —contestó Hanbridge, dando otra mirada a los preparativos y volviéndose a su compañera.

—Oye ¿Y qué pasó con esas energías que tenías el otro día? —recordó divertida la rusa— ¿No tienes hambre?

—¿Eh? No, por ahora no.

—Mi madre dice que a veces un buen aperitivo puede calmar los nervios— Nate soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de Yarine, al menos lo distrajo un poco.

—¿Le contaste a tu madre sobre la competencia?

—Por supuesto. Vendrá hoy a verme.

—¿En serio? Bueno, eso me deja más tranquilo— el estudiante apoyó ambas manos en su escoba.

—¿Tus padres también vendrán?

—Eh, tal vez mi madre solamente. Mi padre suele estar ocupado.

—Ya veo… Debe ser difícil cuando se ocupa un cargo tan importante.

—Sí, así es… —Nathan permaneció en silencio, cuestionándose cómo formular su siguiente pregunta a su compañera— Disculpa, creo que sonará raro lo que diré ahora, pero… ¿Alguna vez has sentido que lo que haces no enorgullece a tus padres? O, más bien, los decepcionas.

—¿Decepcionarlos? —la chica de Rusia ladeó la cabeza, pensando en su respuesta. Luego sonrió— Pareceré un registro andante de lo que me dicen, pero es que me recuerda a algo que me dijo mi papá hace un tiempo —el integrante masculino del equipo tenia completamente su atención en lo que iba a decir— _'Si de verdad te gusta, si amas lo que haces, lo demás no importa'_. Creo que era así…

—Vaya…

—¡Claro, mientras lo que hagas no sea nada ilegal! —se apresuró a añadir Yarine, causándole gracia a su compañero.

—Gracias, Yarine —sonrió el hijo de Akko y Andrew.

—De nada, supongo —iba a preguntarle sobre el motivo de tal duda, aunque prefirió quedarse con una conjetura.

—¿Hablando sobre la estrategia para hoy? —Hedda hizo acto de presencia, acercándose a ellos.

—Algo así.

—Ya llego la jefa —bromeó el chico.

—No me digas así, me hace parecer mandona —inmediatamente se quejó la hija de Lotte.

—Como quieras… ¿Aunque, no es eso cierto? —murmuró Nathan, aunque su compañera pudo escucharlo.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Tú que dices, Yari? —giró a ver a su amiga que solo desvió la vista a un costado— ¿Tú también crees eso? —bajó la cabeza, derrotada.

—Tranquila, sigues siendo una excelente líder para el equipo —dijo en un intento de consuelo el estudiante de Appleton— Lo que me lleva a preguntar… ¿Tienes planeado como nos dividiremos finalmente?

—Pues, sí. Yo empezaré la carrera, luego te pasaré el relevo a ti y entonces tú tendrás que llevárselo a Yarine —explicó, sorprendiendo un poco al hijo del Ministro.

—¿Yarine será quien definirá la carrera? —preguntó, mirando de reojo a la mencionada. No quería ofenderla, pero esa chica hasta el momento no le había demostrado una velocidad fuera de lo normal.

—¿Estás en desacuerdo con las posiciones? —no notaba malas intenciones en la interrogación de la rusa. Sin embargo, sentía que ella se había dado cuenta que desconfiaba de sus habilidades.

—Para nada. Además, la decisión de la líder es definitiva —soltó una pequeña risa antes de que la hija de Lotte lo despeinara con un golpe de su escoba.

* * *

Ya era hora de empezar la carrera, todas las competidoras ocuparon sus lugares, esperando la orden.

—Que nervios… —Hedda aguardaba mirando a su alrededor, sentía como si fuera la única que no estaba 100% concentrada.

—¡Hey, Hedda! —entre tanta gente pudo ver a lo lejos a alguien animándola— ¡Vamos, tú puedes!

—¿Señora Kagari? —parpadeó sorprendida, pero debió recuperar rápido la atención en la carrera que inició en pocos segundos.

— _Y… ¡Arrancan! Empieza una nueva edición de esta gran carrera anual en Luna Nova. Soy su amiga Andy Evans y seré quien tendrá el privilegio de relatar todo lo que suceda en la competencia._

—¿Andy Evans? Suena más como Wangari —dijo para sí misma la japonesa, recordando a aquella compañera miembro del club de periodismo.

—Eso, en parte, es cierto —alguien se acercó a ella.

—¡Amanda! —fue grande su asombro ante la presencia de la estadounidense.

—Cierra la boca, que te vas a tragar un insecto —bromeó O'Neill por la expresión de su amiga.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—¿No lo sabías? Suelo asistir a este evento hace un par de años. Me gusta ver si alguna de estas mocosas puede aunque sea imitar lo buena que yo era a su edad —se cruzó de brazos mirando el procedimiento de la carrera— Conozco a muchas de las niñas que estudian aquí. La locutora, por ejemplo, es la presidenta actual del club de periodismo. Y sus integrantes reciben a veces una visita de Wangari.

—Vaya… Con razón el parecido.

—Sí, es bueno que tengan a alguien con experiencia que les de consejos.

—¿Y no has considerado hacer lo mismo?

—Para nada, tengo poca paciencia y me da pereza —contestó, causándole gracia a Akko— Cambiando de tema… ¿Quién lo diría? La hija de Lotte, tu hijo y la hija de Jasminka, juntos, como equipo.

—Es estupendo que sea así.

—Es una buena coincidencia, gracias a que los tres tienen casi la misma edad y optaron por lo mismo.

—¿Qué hay de tu hijo?

—¿Kurt? Ese mocoso salió por el lado de su tonto padre. Nunca presentó un gran interés por la magia.

—De todas formas, Nate dice que es un buen chico. Y por cómo lo describió, diría que se parece mucho a ti —sonrió Kagari, y retomo su atención en la carrera.

—Lo dudo. Y hablando de Nathan, pronto será su turno. Espero que lo haga mejor que tú la primera vez.

* * *

—¡Ya casi! —la hija de Frank y Lotte se aproximaba a su compañero, peleando entre el tercer y cuarto puesto— ¡Tu turno, Nathan!

El chico asintió, tomando el relevo y tratando de acelerar lo más que pudo para no perder el paso de las otras competidoras.

—"Vamos, vamos, no puedo darme el lujo de ceder terreno" —a pesar de que iba a una gran velocidad, podía darse cuenta que para sus rivales no era suficiente. Incluso con todo el entrenamiento se sentía lento a comparación de los primeros puestos.

— _¡Y aquí vienen más obstáculos! ¿Estarán listos?_

Esa sección de la pista le resultaba bastante familiar. Justo como la que Diana usó para practicar aquella vez. Gracias a ese conocimiento, le resultaba más sencillo moverse, casi con naturalidad.

—¡Eso hijo, sigue así! —Akko y sus ánimos desentonaban con el resto de los presentes.

—"Muéstrales lo que puedes lograr, Nathan…"—desde otro lugar, Diana observaba la competencia sin dejar que sus facciones delataran sus pensamientos.

—"Sin duda… soy solo otro participante más. Solo un participante..." —podía ver como una de las integrantes del equipo amarillo estaba por delante de él y como otra, del equipo verde, ya casi lo alcanzaba— "¡Un participante más que va a ponerle las cosas difíciles! ¡Pase lo que pase, no me iré sin luchar!"

— _¡Esto es increíble! ¡Nathan Hanbridge está peleando el segundo puesto, casi pegado a quien lidera la tabla de posiciones! —_ se escuchaba el efusivo relato de Evans— _El primer hombre en la academia Luna Nova en competir, al menos hasta donde sé, y llegando a tal nivel de competitividad._

—No me gusta ser segundón —mientras decía esto, Nathan y las demás competidoras se acercaban al siguiente traspaso de relevos— No queda de otra, es tu turno ¡Yarine! —adelantó su mano, cada vez más cerca— _Show… off! —_ murmuró con una sonrisa apenas dio el cambio a su compañera.

No quedaba nada más que hacer de su parte. Lo había dado todo y, aunque no fue suficiente, estaba satisfecho y deseoso de avanzar más. Ya solo le quedaba descansar y disfrutar del resto de la carrera, fuese cual fuese el resultado.

Hubiese sido un gran consuelo para él de no ser por lo que sus ojos, retornando la atención a la carrera, presenciaron. Yarine avanzaba a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a algunas de las competidoras que tanto temían antes de la carrera, había tomado la delantera y se mantenía al frente.

— _Oh my…! ¿Es cierto lo que mis ojos están viendo? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yarine está barriendo con la competencia! Va por todo y el oro. Es una bala… ¡No, se queda corto! ¡Un cohete! ¿Acaso Luna Nova nunca se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien tan hábil con la escoba?_

—¿Yarine era capaz de hacer algo así? —los ojos de Nathan estaban abiertos ampliamente, la sorpresa y la emoción del momento se apoderaban de él paso a paso hasta que solo se dejó llevar y empezó a animar a su compañera.

* * *

—Es asombrosa… —Akko mantenía sus ojos en el avance de la competidora.

—Tenemos que felicitarte, Jasminka, tu hija es genial —Amanda volteó a ver a su antigua compañera.

—Gracias. Y arruinaste mi entrada sorpresa —dijo la rusa acercándose— Aunque no esperaría menos de alguien que es buena con las predicciones.

—No es necesario predecirlo, solo hay que estar atenta al entorno.

—¿Qué tal va todo en tu pastelería, Jasminka? —preguntó Kagari, cada vez más alegre de encontrarse con una ex compañera tras otra.

—Bastante bien, tanto como para dejarla a cargo de mis tres mosqueteros.

—Justo iba a mencionar que me sorprendía que no hayas traído a ninguno de tus hijos o a tu esposo.

—Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la tienda, además el mayor ya puede cuidarse y ayudar a su padre con el más pequeño —su mirada fue a parar en su hija— De otra manera, no podría estar aquí para animarla.

—Je, podemos molestar a Lotte otro día con que es la única que no vino a apoyar a su hija —bromeó la antigua usuaria del Shiny Rod con ambas manos en la cintura.

—Tampoco es como si te hiciera mejor madre…

—Tu en primer lugar eres la que menos razones tiene para estar aquí, Amanda. Así que tu opinión está de más.

—¿Así de autoritaria eres? Pobre Nate… —aprovechó para molestarla la estadounidense.

—¡Para tu información soy una madre muy permisiva! —Jasminka solo pudo reír ante la creciente "discusión" de sus dos amigas.

* * *

— _Yarine pierde un poco de ventaja en la recta final, sus rivales la están alcanzando ¿Será que se quedó sin "combustible"?_ —en medio del comentario, la compañera de Hedda y Nathan aumentó en un breve impulso su velocidad y no paró hasta cruzar la línea de meta— … ¡IN-CRE-I-BLE! ¡Tenemos un equipo ganador! ¡La combinación más extraña y el triunfo menos esperado!

—¿Ganamos? ¡Ganamos! ¡Sí! No puedo creerlo ¡Lo logramos! —efusiva, Hedda fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Nathan y lo abrazó.

—Esto si que es suerte…—sonreía el británico— Eh… Hedda… me cortas la circulación.

—Ups —se apartó un poco la hija de Lotte— Vamos con Yarine, ella sin duda es quien lo logró—tomó de la mano a su compañero y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia donde estaba la ganadora,

—Me llevé un buen susto allá, casi sentí que perdería la punta —la hija de Jasminka aún estaba recuperando sus energías luego de tal carrera.

—Diste un buen condimento dramático para el final —Hanbridge apoyó una mano en el hombro de la rusa, sonriendo.

—¡Sabia que podías hacerlo, Yari! Sabía que no me equivocaba en ponerte en la recta final —cubrió de abrazos a su amiga la joven descendiente de los Yanson.

—Me deben muchas explicaciones por ocultarme algo asi —"Nate" de repente bajó la cabeza— Y tal vez yo unas disculpas por dudar de…

—Está bien, no pasa nada —una fuerte palmada en la espalda hizo regresar la cabeza del chico a su posición original— Ganamos ¿no? Todos pusimos de nuestra parte y confiamos al fin y al cabo en los demás.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor —Hedda asintió y enseguida Nathan también— Ahora vamos por ese trofeo.

El evento finalizó con la ceremonia de premiación. Con Chariot dándose el tiempo de dedicarles unas palabras a los ganadores y posteriormente al resto de las estudiantes de Luna Nova.

* * *

—¿Es idea mía o se ve más pequeña que en las fotos? —preguntó Hedda al observar la copa mientras iban a donde se encontraban sus familiares.

—No empieces con la soberbia de campeona —soltó una pequeña risa Yarine.

—¡Felicidades! —Akko se lanzó a abrazar al trio apenas estuvieron a su alcance— Estuvieron increíbles, una de las mejores carreras que vi en Luna Nova.

—Tampoco los infles tanto… Igual, los felicito, chicos, sobre todo a ti, me has sorprendido —señaló Amanda a Yarine— Y lo digo muy en serio, no es fácil sorprenderme.

—Gracias, aprecio eso —luego de contestar al elogio, la joven quedó cara a cara con su madre—Mamá…

—No esperaba que ganaras o no, pero de todas formas te traje tu postre favorito —dulcemente, Antonenko mostró a su hija la caja donde llevaba lo mencionado— Bien hecho, hija— no tardó en acoger en sus brazos a Yarine, en silencio, aunque compartiendo el momento profundamente,

—¿Es tarde para saludar a los campeones? —se les unió Andrew, acompañado de alguien más— Quisimos llegar antes, aunque al menos pudimos ver el último tramo de la carrera.

—¿Papá? —Hedda parpadeó dándose cuenta de la presencia de aquel hombre de cabello rubio. Pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de alegría y corrió hacia él— ¡Papá! —tal era su emoción que casi lo embistió— Sí viniste…

—Claro que estoy aquí, Hedda. No iba a perderme algo así por nada del mundo —Frank acariciaba la cabeza de su hija— Perdona por llegar tarde.

—E-es suficiente con que hayas venido.

—Bueno, la próxima intentaré ser más puntual y de paso traeré a tu madre —soltó una carcajada el amigo de Andrew,

—Otra jugada que te sale bien últimamente —murmuró Akko codeando el hombro de su esposo.

Sin embargo, el político no le prestaba atención, incluso el congratular a su sucesor fue dejado de lado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de otra persona que se había presentado ante ellos. Una persona que sabía que encontraría si iba a Luna Nova.

—Diana.

—Andrew —el saludo mutuo un tanto frio logró atraer la atención de Nathan.

¿A qué se debía tal actitud? ¿Acaso imaginaba cosas o sucedía algo entre su padre y su profesora? Solo podía esperar a que esas dudas fueran en algún momento respondidas.

* * *

 **Stop! Hasta aquí lo dejo xD**

 **Ya deseaba con ansias poder terminar este capítulo, que ya debería haberse publicado hace meses. Pero por muchas razones, distracciones, ocupaciones, como quieran llamarlo, terminé tardando tanto. Me disculpo por eso.**

 **Aunque, como dije, es mejor no proponerme una fecha de actualización porque usualmente termino fallándole a mi querido público.**

 **Igual, no tengan duda de que este fic pienso terminarlo, tarde lo que tarde. Mi amor a LWA impulsará mi inspiración (?) (o al menos eso espero)**

 **Ahora debo también agradecer enormemente sus Reviews que espero haber contestado en su totalidad por PM. Y con gusto los seguiré leyendo y contestando.**

 **¡Saludos a todos! Y prepárense porque el fic está cada vez más cerca de sus momentos más dramáticos. Espero y lo disfruten, así como también lo espero de este capítulo.**

 **Have a nice day~**

 **PD: Felices fiestas/año nuevo ultramente atrasadas de mi parte.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Aquello que fuimos.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia asi como todo lo relacionado a la saga no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

—Debo decir que es un honor tenerte en mi casa, Diana —mencionó desde su escritorio Andrew, al mismo tiempo que revisaba algunos papeles relacionados a su labor como Ministro.

—No es necesaria la hipocresía, Andrew. Se muy bien que no estamos cómodos con la presencia del otro —de espaldas a él, Diana sostenía una copa de vino mientras observaba el despacho.

—No se trata de una hipocresía… Estoy ante la maestra de mi hijo, es el merecido respeto —el padre de Nathan continuaba sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Si tu lo dices… —los ojos de la heredera de los Cavendish fue a parar en una foto que estaba en una estantería. En ella se podía observar a un Nathan de alrededor de 8 años junto con sus padres y su abuelo— ¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Hanbridge?

—Mi padre está bien, hace poco se sumó a un viaje en crucero con antiguos colegas y parece disfrutarlo.

—Je, pensar que se trata del mismo hombre que hace tantos años nos causó dolores de cabeza a mí, a ti y a Akko.

—¿Piensas defenestrar a mi padre en mi propia casa? —finalmente, la mirada del británico recayó en la mujer.

—No, tampoco le guardo tanto rencor —la rubia se giro para verlo—Pero lo que sí quiero saber es ¿Para qué invitarme a tu casa?

—Como dije, eres la maestra de Nathan, su instructora y guía en el mundo de la magia —el hombre entusiasta del piano se acomodó en su silla— Y es por eso que tengo un gran interés en discutir sobre el futuro de él.

—¿Su futuro? —comenzaba a tener una idea de a donde quería ir Andrew al decir eso.

—Ya sabes que, así como en tu familia lo es la magia, en mi familia la política es una tradición. Y quiero que Nathan siga esa línea.

—Igual que tu padre lo hizo contigo, quieres encarrilar a tu hijo en esa vida…

—Esa afirmación tiene cierto grado de verdad, pero no del todo —el esposo de Akko puso apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio— Quiero que Nathan cumpla sus sueños. En verdad lo deseo.

—¿Entonces para qué me necesitas?

—Para saber… ¿Qué tan pronto podría terminar sus estudios en la magia?

—Dependiendo el nivel, tal vez hasta años.

—Años… —que el sucesor de los Handbrige dejara la frase sostenida en el aire le causaba cierta incertidumbre a Diana— Es una lástima.

—Andrew, no me digas que…

—Existen obligaciones, deberes que deben cumplirse. Y siempre acompañare aquello que apasione a mi hijo en cuanto ello no interfiera con esos deberes —bajó un poco la cabeza, con una mano en el mentón, pensativo— No quería que fuera de está manera. Incluso estaba dispuesto a darle un año después de su graduación para que complete su entrenamiento, pero ya es demasiado.

—¿Vas a cortarle las alas? Cuando tu mismo en el pasado dijiste que nunca serías como tu padre —la indignación estaba muy marcada en el rostro de la Cavendish.

—Me sorprende que alguien que analiza las cosas tan fríamente haya pasado por alto un detalle así —la interrumpió, observándola, el hijo de Paul— ¿No lo has notado? La forma en la que Nathan lleva su vida actualmente. Apenas tiene tiempo para si mismo, muchas veces parece como si fuera a afectar su salud.

Siendo su maestra, no podía negarlo, las ocasiones en las que veía ciertos signos de cansancio, ojeras, y demás señales en el rostro y acciones de su alumno. Le dolía admitirlo, pero Andrew tenía razón.

—Comprendo… —apartó la mirada unos instantes— Intentaré enseñarle todo lo posible o buscaré una salida para que no interfiera con su futuro.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, Diana… y lamento haberte puesto en una situación como esta —el padre del estudiante hablaba con sinceridad, aún teniendo esa pequeña espina del pasado en su relación con la bruja, comprendía sus sentimientos en parte.

* * *

No muy lejos de aquella reunión, en la casa de los Handbrige se celebraba el triunfo del equipo del joven.

Presentes allí Akko, Amanda, Jasminka, Frank, Louis Blackwell y sus respectivos hijos, además de Chariot.

—Es genial poder reunirnos otra vez. Sólo faltarían Lotte, Constanze y… bueno, Sucy, que aún no ha llegado —mencionó Akko.

—Ya habrá tiempo para ello. Sólo hay que tener buena organización —dijo un sonriente Frank que se encontraba al lado de su hija— No como yo en aquel viaje…

—Por favor, Frank, no empieces con esa historia otra vez —le interrumpió Louis.

—Es cierto, papá, todos conocemos tu historia de "la barba, la navaja de afeitar y el pasaporte iraquí" —se unió la mismísima Hedda.

—¿Eh? ¿D-de verdad? Creí que no la había contado a todos todavía.

—Está bien, Frank, yo quiero escucharla. Además, ya me había olvidado de que iba —le animó Kagari.

—Oh, por supuesto ¿Por dónde me había quedado?

—Con permiso, me los llevo —evitando lo que consideraba una aburrida charla de los adultos, Kurt arrastró consigo a Hedda y Nathan hasta el patio más cercano de la residencia— Nos estaban succionando la vida allá.

—Que dramático, pensé que eras más rudo —dijo entre risas la hija de Lotte.

—Hasta los hombres más duros flaquean ante la historia más aburrida —el problemático joven se cruzó de brazos viendo a su compañero de escuela— Por cierto, buen trabajo, para ser un estirado.

—No sé de qué hablas, fui el peor de los tres —negó con modestia el heredero de los Hanbridge.

—¡Hey, no desprecies mis elogios! —molesto, el hijo de Amanda lo zarandeó hasta mararearlo.

—Supongo que la sincronía hace la fuerza del equipo. Aunque no se puede negar que fue Yarine quien nos dio la victoria —comentó Hedda antes de darse cuenta que no muy lejos, en un banco, se encontraban observando el cielo nocturno Yarine y Chariot.

—Sabes mucho de constelaciones, es sorprendente— la profesora de Luna Nova sonreía a la estudiante.

—Gracias, la verdad es que empecé a aprender sobre ellas desde pequeña cuando me aburría —contestó la rusa sin apartar su vista de las estrellas.

—Muy curioso, los niños de hoy en día no parecen muy interesados en los astros.

—Espero que con niños no se refiriera a nosotros, profesora —bromeó Nathan acercándose.

—A decir verdad, tampoco es como si me llamasen la atención —agregó en voz baja Kurt.

—Las estrellas son más que simples puntos en el cielo, más que solo un paisaje. Pueden decirte muchas cosas, incluso sobre tu propia vida.

—Mamá mencionó una vez que estudió en Luna Nova por algo relacionado a las predicciones ¿Tiene que ver, no? —indagó el más pequeño.

—Así es, uno puede ver el futuro, o al menos una aproximación de lo que puede pasar.

—¡Vaya, eso suena bien!

Ese último dialogo entre Chariot y Kurt había causado un leve escalofrío en Nathan. El futuro, la sola pronunciación de la palabra provocaba que hiciera eco en su mente.

—¿Todo en orden, Nathan? —le despertó de sus pensamientos Hedda.

—Supongo que estoy un poco cansado, jeje —apenas se excusó cuando, de forma sorpresiva, sonó el timbre de la casa— ¿Eh? Enseguida regreso —se dirigió a la entrada.

* * *

El extrañamiento de Nathan provenía de que su casa tenía seguridad, guardias que vigilaban el perímetro para resguardar al ministro a toda hora. Por ello, resultaba sospechoso que alguien tocase directamente el timbre sin siquiera haber recibido un aviso.

—… ¿Hola? —abrió la puerta y al no haber nadie se vio en la necesidad de preguntar— "Esto es muy raro... ¿Acaso la máquina se descompuso?"

Al girarse casi brincó del susto, pues frente a él se encontraba, con esa sonrisa que podría describirse como siniestra, y su porte un tanto tétrico, la persona con la que menos esperaba encontrarse, Sucy Manbavaran.

—¿Cómo fue que...

—Buenas noches, pequeño Nate, mira cuanto has crecido, y todas esas cosas que dicen las personas para disimular su ausencia —fue el rápido y poco afectuoso saludo de la bruja— ¿Me ayudas con esto? Gracias, eres un encanto— no dudó en tirarle su escoba y su maleta a Nathan para después apretarle la mejilla con su fría mano.

—Bienvenida... —dijo con disgusto el hijo de Akko, acompañando a Sucy— Mamá hizo que prepararan la habitación de huéspedes.

—El mismo lugar de siempre, me imagino —le restó importancia la asiática mientras seguía su andar.

—¡Sucy! ¡Por fin llegaste! —el animado saludo de Akko resonó en el pasillo antes de que saltase a abrazar a su antigua compañera— Me alegra tanto.

—Me alegraría que me soltaras... —murmuró al borde de la asfixia Manbavaran, dándole a Nathan la sensación de que el karma de verdad existía.

—Ven, estoy segura que los demás también quieren saludarte— Kagari seguía arrastrando a Sucy de forma insistente y esta no vio de otra que ceder,

Habiéndose librado de su poco grata visita, el joven se dirigió a las escaleras para llevar las cosas de Sucy a su habitación. Dando la casualidad de que, apenas un par de escalones más arriba, se cruzó con Diana.

—¿Terminó de hablar con mi padre?

—Así es, justo salía de allí. Y juzgando por los gritos de tu madre, Sucy acaba de llegar.

—Je... sí, es acertado. Serán unos días muy largos para mí —suspiró el aprendiz.

—Sucy puede tener un carácter desesperante, pero si pones atención en su trabajo, quizás aprendas algo nuevo —motivó la rubia,

—Confiaré en usted, profesora —ambos siguieron su camino, aunque al mirar de reojo a Diana, Nate se dio cuenta que parecía estar por marcharse— ¿No se quedará más tiempo?

—Tengo... mucho trabajo, algún día lo entenderás cuando tengas un empleo.

—Incluso los oficios más duros merecen cierto descanso. Además, si la profesora Chariot sigue aquí, tiene una excusa.

—Nathan...

—No voy a obligarla, es sólo que... me alegra que pase tiempo con nosotros, y a mamá y a los demás también— la heredera de los Cavendish se sintió un poco conmovida por las palabras de su alumno. Y se cuestionó a si misma si estaba haciendo lo que quería o era otra de sus cobardes huidas.

—Un rato más... supongo que no me hará daño —sonrió, causando inmediatamente la misma reacción en el muchacho, que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Diana Cavendish cambiando de opinión por una persona. Hace tiempo no veía algo asi —una vez que bajó de la escalera, la profesora se encontró con Amanda.

—¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas? Creí que habías madurado.

—Lo hice, es sólo que no encontraba el baño ¿De casualidad sabes dónde está? —pidió con cierta vergüenza la norteamericana, recibiendo indicaciones de la europea— Gracias.

—No hay de que...

—Por cierto, Diana —la llamó O'Neill antes de seguir— Ten cuidado... el destino puede terminar con los peores resultados si no intentas cambiar de rumbo.

—Lo sé —fue la única respuesta que recibió de la antigua prodigio.

El resto de la velada transcurrió en calma, incluso cuando Andrew bajó a pasar con el resto lo que quedaba de la fiesta no se produjo ninguna incomodidad con Diana. Es más, se podría afirmar que ambos la pasaron muy bien.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo Nathan podía decir y sentir con toda seguridad que había dormido bien. Y al despertar que estaba en una de sus mejores mañanas. Eso hasta que, al dirigirse a desayunar, se encontró con Sucy, recordándole la indeseada visita.

Para su aparente suerte, la bruja estaba con toda su atención en un libro.

—¿Ni siquiera un "Buenos días"? Parece que no aprendiste del todo a ser un gentleman, pequeño Nate —dijo una vez que el chico se sentó a desayunar.

—No es eso, lo siento, buenos días, tía.

—Igualmente —soltó una de sus usuales risas, continuando su lectura.

—¿Alemán... básico? —indagó Nathan al ver la portada.

—Así es, me dieron ganas de aprender un poco, tal vez para viajar a algunos países del resto de Europa e interactuar más con la gente.

—Ya veo...

—¿En tu escuela te enseñaron, aunque sea un poco, verdad? ¿Te molestaría brindarme tu ayuda para un par de frases?

—Claro, no hay problema —aceptó un tanto dubitativo el joven.

—Bien, la primera tiene que ver con la hora: _"_ _Wie spät ist es?"_

—Está bien, si lo que deseas es preguntar la hora.

—Okay, la que sigue: " _Ich habe Hunger"_

—"Tengo hambre", te desenvuelves en lo básico.

—Vamos entonces con una más específica: _"_ _Du schälst die Banane?"_

—"¿Me pelas la banana?" ¿Eh?

—¡Nathan! —la voz de Akko sorprendió al muchacho— ¡Eso es muy grosero para con tu tía!

—¿Grosero? ¡Me engañaste! —miró con enfado a la proveniente del sudeste asiático.

—Si tu madre tiene la mente sucia no es mi culpa –se encogió de hombros Sucy sin contener su risa- Vamos, una más: _"_ _Ich liebe dich, Tante"_

—… Ni lo sueñes —el aprendiz de Diana se apresuró a terminar para alejarse lo más rápido posible de Manbavaran.

—Ese chico es igual de divertido que tú, Akko, jeje...

* * *

—"No me gusta hablar o pensar mal de las personas mayores que yo, pero ¡Maldita vieja hija de su..." —detuvo la catarata de insultos mentales que se avecinaban para recordar la recomendación de su maestra: _'Sucy puede tener un carácter desesperante, pero si pones atención en su trabajo, quizás aprendas algo nuevo'._

De estar acostado boca abajo en su cama pasó a incorporarse, tomando algo de valor para buscar a su "querida" tía.

—"Hasta ahora todas las recomendaciones de Diana fueron acertadas, no puedo dudar de ella ahora" —caminó por los pasillos de la casa, buscando a Sucy, claramente no estaba en su habitación. Dando fin su búsqueda cuando la encontró en la cocina, hurgando en la heladera— Eh... ¿Disculpa?

—Ah, Nate ¿Qué pasa? —Manbavaran sacó su cabeza del electrodoméstico, un tanto sorprendida en lo que cabía de su estoica expresión.

—Verás, yo... Mi maestra, Diana, me dijo que podías ser de ayuda para mi aprendizaje en la magia.

—Oh...

La sonrisa que se formó en la cara de la asiática hizo tragar saliva a Nate.

—Claro, acepto —asintió la experimentada bruja— acompáñame al patio, justo estaba a punto de probar algo.

—Está bien, gracias —el hijo de Akko vio que su nueva mentora había retirado un huevo del refrigerador, causándole intriga de qué podría hacer con eso.

—Por si acaso, no te acerques mucho —advirtió la mayor una vez fuera de la casa, sacando de un bolsillo una jeringa.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas?

—Shhh... esto requiere precisión —con lentitud, Sucy inyectó al huevo con el contenido de la jeringa, para después apoyarlo con sumo cuidado en el suelo, tomando un poco de distancia.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el cascarón empezó a moverse, quebrándose poco a poco, y de este salió, de forma impensada para lo que era claramente hace minutos parte del alimento, un polluelo.

—¡I-impresionante! ¿C-cómo es posible que haya...

—Con calma, aquí viene la explicación, "pichón" —interrumpió Manbavaran el asombro de Nathan— Es una formula en la que estuve trabajando. Acelera el crecimiento en un periodo corto de tiempo, incentivando la reactivación de células hasta un estado más que óptimo —tomó al animal en sus manos— Sin embargo, tiene un índice de fallo de, al menos, el 50%, el pollo que ves aquí podría haber nacido con alguna malformación, muerto, o, en el peor de los casos, el huevo hubiese estallado en pedazos.

—Eso es horrible —Nathan miró al pollito que, sin lugar a dudas, era un poco más maduro que un recién salido del cascarón— ¿Hubo alguna condición para que este caso resultase del 50% positivo? ¿Acaso hurgabas en la heladera por esa razón?

—Tu mamá tiene razón, eres un grosero. Aunque, a decir verdad, tenía hambre y de casualidad me acordé de eso —admitió la bruja— Es bueno que no se te escapara el detalle, el del objeto usado para experimentar, resultó ser un huevo más capacitado para el proceso.

—Ya veo...

—Investigar con pociones así es la unión entre la ciencia y la magia, pequeño Nate, la magia permite experimentar con cosas que la ciencia no se atrevería, permite imaginar resultados más allá de lo monótono —ese discurso, tan visiblemente serio, pero tan temperamental viniendo de la boca de Sucy, hizo que el inglés por primera vez sintiera algo de admiración por ella— Entonces ¿Estás listo para aprender sobre verdaderas pócimas? —dejó descansar al pollo en el hombro del muchacho.

—¡Sí! —le sonrió con decisión Nathan.

* * *

" _Akko... ni siquiera soy capaz de expresar un tercio de lo que verdaderamente siento por ti. Pero te pido que me dejes intentarlo, incluso si mi corazón se quiebra en el intento"_

* * *

 **Otro final en el que se me canta ponerle una pizca de abrupto suspenso, je. Estoy amagando de forma atroz el contar el pasado de nuestras brujitas, pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **Ya tendría que poner un letrero de disculpas por las tardanzas en la introducción. Me avergüenza esta demora porque siempre que me planteo no tardar pasa lo contrario, tal vez debería cambiar mi esquema.**

 **Con todo lo que me tardé, espero que puedan disculpar los errores que tal vez tenga el fic. Y una vez más agradezco a todos los que comentan capítulo a capítulo el fic, no me cansaré de decir que me motivan, así como cada vez que veo Favoritos y Follow.**

 **Es todo por ahora, muchas gracias por leer, y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 _ **¡Tranquilo! Assenayo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Dangerous Seduction.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia asi como todo lo relacionado a la saga no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

— ¿Falta mucho? —preguntó con cierta impaciencia el muchacho, presenciando la preparación de una de las pociones de su tía.

—Tranquilo, pequeño Nate, el tiempo es sólo un factor que no incide en el resultado —Sucy estaba perdida en su tarea, poco le importaba prestar atención a su alrededor mientras hacía lo que mejor sabía. Un factor de interés y preocupación para su aprendiz.

—¿Puedo preguntar para que sirve entonces?

—Es experimental.

—Eso no parece una definición muy segura…

—Escucha… Nathan, las formulas y los procesos químicos que se producen pueden desencadenar en múltiples finales, dependiendo incluso de la manera en la que mezcle dos sustancias estas pueden terminar de diversas maneras, es básico —explicó con seriedad la mayor antes de que una de sus típicas sonrisas se asomase— Y es muy divertido cuando eso ocurre, jejeje.

—C-claro… —apartó rápidamente la mirada el descendiente de los Hanbridge.

—Mientras puedo darte charla, siempre y cuando no seas muy molesto… ¿Qué tal se llevan tus padres con Diana?

—¿Eh? Bien, supongo. Mamá casi nunca está y las pocas veces que las vi juntas conversan alegremente. En el caso de papá, siempre está trabajando, no creo que se lleven mal, tienen un trato cordial —contestó sin entender bien el punto de la pregunta.

—Cierto, tiene sentido… —la forma en la que Sucy dijo eso, por más que era en su típico tono neutro y carente de emoción, lograba plantar sospecha en Nathan— Además, para alguien como tú, una profesora de primer nivel como Diana es completamente necesario, es la mejor en lo que hace.

—Es verdad, Diana es… ¡Momento! ¿Alguien como yo? —no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la burla de Sucy.

—Parece que ya está listo —juzgó Manbavaran, trasladando inmediatamente un poco de la sustancia a un Matraz, para la sorpresa del muchacho, sobre todo cuando se lo acercó con cierta complicidad— Bébelo.

—¿Esto? ¿Tanto? ¿No es mejor ponerlo en un recipiente más pequeño? —intentó evitarlo a toda costa.

—No, la cantidad necesaria para que funcione debe ser esta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Hace un rato decías que era experimental…

—Deja de ser tan llorón y trágate esto, no te vas a morir —le obligó a sujetar el contenedor de la poción— Y si llegase a pasar algo malo, me haré responsable —la burlona risa de la asiática no daba nada de seguridad al aprendiz, que tuvo que recurrir a todo el valor que tenía para intentar beber.

— _In for a penny, in for a pound!_ —pronunció en su idioma natal antes de tomarse lo preparado por la bruja.

La primera sensación que le dio, al bajar por su garganta, fue un cosquilleo, luego un ligero malestar que le preocupó en sobremanera. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que aconteció lo dejo más desconcertado: Nada. Absolutamente nada, se sentía igual que siempre, tal vez incluso como en sus mejores días, pero no sentía ningún cambio.

—¿Ves? Deberías confiar más seguido en mi —se acercó Sucy, observándole un instante, como si buscase analizar algo— Terminamos con la lección por ahora, pequeño Nate, si sientes un gusto raro en la boca después de un rato, intenta tomar algo con sabor a menta y se te pasará.

—Espera. Estoy seguro que pasó algo, tiene que, de lo contrario por qué…

—Ya debe faltar poco para el almuerzo, además debo suponer que tienes práctica con Diana por la tarde, no te conviene perder tiempo en tonterías como esta —le restó importancia Sucy, alejándose de forma tranquila luego de guardar sus cosas.

—No me parece una tontería…—era en vano quejarse, era obvio que la experta en venenos no iba a hacer caso a sus reclamos.

Las horas posteriores transcurrieron normalmente, dando credibilidad a la palabra de la amiga de Akko. Y aún así, el joven se mantenía alerta, probablemente por sus pasadas malas experiencias con ella o simplemente la propia inseguridad de no ver resultado alguno.

* * *

—Vas mejorando en tu llegada, Nathan —comentó Diana mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Luna Nova.

—A decir verdad, creo que se debe a que hoy no tenía clases, es más cómodo venir sin esa carga horaria encima.

—Quisiera pensar que no es así —sonrió ligeramente la rubia, deteniéndose frente a una puerta— Debo buscar algo para nuestra práctica ¿Puedes esperarme?

—No hay problema.

Tan solo transcurrieron unos segundos desde que Diana entró, cuando una estudiante se acercó a preguntarle algo a Nathan.

—Disculpa ¿La profesora Cavendish está aquí, no?

—Sí, seguramente saldrá en un momento —contestó el hijo de Akko, reconociendo a la chica como una de las que estaba en la carrera hace un par de días atrás.

—Ya veo, gracias… —por alguna razón la joven parecía un tanto perdida en su mirada.

—No hay de q… —la frase fue interrumpida bruscamente cuando la alumna casi se desploma sobre él— ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?

—Ah, no es nada, perdona, es solo que… —la situación era de lo más incómoda, tenía a la chica en sus brazos, y no parecía dar señales de soltarse. Es más, estaba demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué sucede? —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Nate, alguien estaba detrás de él. No, eran más— "Bueno, si son profesoras podrán ayudarme" —giró con seguridad, solo para toparse con un grupo de estudiantes de Luna Nova, en un estado similar al de la aprendiz de bruja aferrada a él.

Organizó velozmente las ideas en su cabeza sobre que podría estar pasando, así como también la manera de escapar, pues cada vez estaba más acorralado. No era una situación normal, nunca le había pasado ni en Luna Nova ni en ninguna parte. Era más bien un trance en el que esas estudiantes estaban encerradas ¿Cuál podría ser la causa?

—No es de caballeros lo que estoy por hacer, pero… —lanzó sin aviso a la chica contra el grupo y escapó en dirección contraria, siendo perseguido inmediatamente— No conozco un hechizo que haga esto ¿Será magia avanzada? O tal vez… —mientras sacaba conclusiones, por poco se llevaba por delante una puerta que acababa de ser abierta.

—¿Eh? ¿Nathan? ¿Por qué tan agitado? —se trataba de la profesora Ursula, que afortunadamente parecía "normal"— Oh…—al ver la estampida de alumnas que perseguían al muchacho, la experimentada bruja alzó su varita, conjurando una especie de torbellino alrededor de ambos, para luego desaparecer de la vista de las perseguidoras.

— Cielos… ¿Qué fue eso? —dio un suspiro de alivio el británico al darse cuenta que estaban en una habitación segura.

— Creo tener una idea, pero debo hablar con Diana al respecto —comentó con seriedad la mayor.

* * *

— ¿Cuánto dijo que debo permanecer aquí aproximadamente? —Nathan observaba a su maestra, sentado en un caldero.

—Lo necesario hasta que absorba todas las "toxinas". Probablemente un par de horas —aproximó la rubia.

—Así que fue una poción de Sucy. Ya me parecía un efecto poco convencional —Chariot dejó escapar una de sus risas cuando había demasiada presión en el ambiente— Por suerte conseguimos neutralizarlo.

—Más tarde hablaré con ella —la descendiente de los Cavendish se encontraba pensativa, algo molesta por lo ocurrido.

—Bueno, yo me retiro, debo seguir mis deberes como profesora responsable —la francesa se acercó a la salida— Ojalá te recuperes pronto, Nathan, dale mis saludos a tus padres.

Una vez solos, se produjo un profundo silencio, por varios minutos. Cosa que le generaba cierta incomodidad al más joven, a diferencia de Diana, que se mostraba indiferente.

—Entonces… Eh… ¿Qué cambio generó en mí la poción? —recurrió a una pregunta como esa solo para quebrar la atmósfera.

—Sería complejo de explicarlo en términos técnicos. En resumen, fue una poción de efecto retardado o gradual, por eso no notaste cambios antes de venir a Luna Nova. Lo que causó fue, principalmente, el aumento desmedido de las feromonas en tu cuerpo, así como otros cambios menores, llevándote a una situación como la que viviste. Se podría decir que fue como una "poción de amor" pero a la inversa, no te enamoraste tú al beberla sino todos a tu alrededor.

—Vaya… Entonces lo que hay actualmente en el caldero…

—Absorbe ese exceso y estabiliza los parámetros a niveles originales.

—¿Sonaría tonto decir que parezco una víctima de canibalismo? —el comentario le sacó una sonrisa a la profesora.

—Desearía que hubiese otra manera más efectiva y que ahorre tiempo.

—Conociéndola, seguro algún día usted inventará algo así —le sonrió el joven Hanbridge, recordando la tradición de la familia Cavendish en conocimiento médico que había escuchado una vez.

—Agradezco tu estima. Aunque sería preferible que directamente se dejen de crear cosas tan problemáticas como las pociones de Sucy.

Nathan rió por la frase, aunque un detalle sobrevoló sus pensamientos, en referencia a los efectos de la sustancia ¿Podría haber afectado a alguien más que solo las estudiantes?

—Con respecto a lo que pasó con las alumnas ¿Ellas están bien?

—No tienes de que preocuparte, solo tu presencia causó esa alteración, además porque son jóvenes, la composición hormonal es más propensa a caer en esos efectos.

—¿Y… que hay de otras personas que estuvieron cerca?

—Si te refieres a que pudo haber pasado en tu casa o con el personal de la academia, incluyéndome, pierde cuidado. No somos tan propensos a caer en ese tipo de efectos de forma rápida —la británica hizo una leve pausa— Sin embargo, si no nos dábamos cuenta antes, probablemente estaríamos en problemas.

—Jaja, sería una situación muy rara ¿No le parece? —la respuesta del comentario que buscaba ser gracioso solo fue silencio, no parecía hacerle gracia a la mayor— Disculpe, no debí bromear con una situación como esa.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes, no es por eso. Simplemente tengo… demasiadas ocupaciones juntas —contestó con cierto cansancio Diana.

—Comprendo…

—Por otro lado ¿Aprendiste algo útil?

—Podría decirse que sí, cuando Sucy se pone un poco seria puede ser una buena maestra y profesional.

—Eso es verdad, supongo que siempre fue un arma de doble filo con respecto a su conocimiento. Es capaz de grandes cosas… Claro, eso no la salva de que le señale sus irresponsabilidades.

—Estoy de acuerdo —los dos sonrieron nuevamente con humor.

* * *

Londres, una de las capitales más conocidas en el mundo, con un valor histórico y sentimental muy importante incluso para ella. Era agradable poder tomarse un respiro de su trabajo, sobre todo si era por la invitación de una persona muy querida: Akko.

Una joven Diana Cavendish buscaba en una plaza a su compañera de Luna Nova, su invitación le había llegado el día anterior, por lo que parecía un asunto importante. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo de Akko siempre podía generar dudas, pues podía hallar emoción e importancia en cosas que otras personas no tanto.

—Sí que eres puntual, Diana, por poco y hasta llegaba más tarde —bromeó Akko, la cual esperaba cerca de una fuente. Sus ojos brillaban inesperadamente más de lo normal, su sonrisa, su postura, incluso sus gestos comparables con una persona ansiosa por contar buenas noticias, se veía muy feliz.

—Tal vez con los años fuiste adquiriendo práctica para que eso no suceda —comentó en el mismo tono la rubia. Que Akko la citara ya le alegraba, puesto que, aún después de graduarse de la academia, siempre mantenía contacto con la japonesa.

—O quizá sea la situación —la castaña jugó con sus dedos un segundo antes de sugerir algo de forma enérgica— ¡Vamos por un batido! ¿Te parece?

—C-claro…

La heredera de los Cavendish fue prácticamente arrastrada por su entusiasta amiga por las calles londinenses. De buscar los batidos, a recorrer nuevamente la ciudad, visitando tiendas relacionadas a artículos mágicos, en su mayoría falsos, pero que divertían a Kagari, parecía una salida normal con ella. Y aun así la atmósfera era distinta.

—Cuando sea más conocida me encargaré de que se vendan mis artículos en todas las tiendas del mundo —fantaseaba Atsuko mientras seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo.

—Disculpa, Akko… Tengo la impresión de que olvidaste algo —señaló la antigua alumna estrella de Luna Nova.

—Oh… —era muy mala disimulando, era obvio que no lo había olvidado— Cierto, perdona, por poco descuido la verdadera razón de porque te pedí que vinieras. La verdad es que yo…

Había perdido completamente su habitual confianza y entusiasmo, y en su lugar, ante los ojos de Diana, estaba una Akko que pocas veces había visto, o tal vez ninguna: Nerviosa, ligeramente sonrojada, dubitativa.

—Yo, pues…

—¿Qué sucede? —intentando que no redundara en la misma frase, la hija de Bernadette quiso ayudarla a terminar la frase.

—Perdón, no es fácil para mi este tipo de cosas —bajó su mirada, intentando calmarse— ¿Nunca sentiste que cuando piensas en alguien especial tu corazón late de manera distinta, y todas tus ideas parecen alterarse? Como si tus emociones cambian en un instante, por el solo hecho de que sea esa persona…

—Akko…

—Yo, no lo había sentido nunca, pensé que eran cosas de películas o las novelas que lee Lotte —posó una mano en su pecho, sonriendo débilmente— Verdaderamente, nunca esperaba que esto me pasara, y menos así. Me siento hasta torpe, je…

Diana no sabía qué hacer, lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomar las manos, las suaves y pequeñas manos de Akko, infundiéndole mayor confianza para continuar.

—Y, hasta cierto punto, es la única manera que encuentro de quitarme tanta presión que siento… No se lo he contado a nadie —sus ojos se encontraron con los de la orgullosa bruja— Diana, yo quiero decirte… yo de verdad necesito decirte… —los latidos de ambas iban a un ritmo acelerado, ignoraban completamente su alrededor, abocadas simplemente a ese momento— Yo…

* * *

Mientras su maestra estaba reunida en una habitación con Sucy, probablemente dándole un buen sermón, Nathan se ofreció a prepararles té. Si bien había servicio en la casa que podía hacerse cargo, el estudiante quiso hacerlo por su cuenta, en parte como una manera de dar buena impresión.

Akko no estaba en la casa, probablemente había salido a hacer compras o a molestar a Andrew en su trabajo. Lo cual su hijo consideraba irresponsable, por no decir que era hasta peligroso ser "abandonado" con la presencia de Sucy.

—"Me pregunto si le gustará este tipo de té…" —ya frente a la puerta, iba a pedir permiso, cuando su curiosidad le ganó al escuchar parte de la conversación de sus "tías".

— _Espero que entiendas la magnitud de tus actos_ —ese tono inconfundiblemente era de Diana.

— _Lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte más, la próxima tendré cuidado…_

— _Que así sea… No quiero pensar que te hace algún tipo de gracia exponerme a situaciones así sabiendo lo que hemos vivido._

— _¿Qué insinúas?_ —el tono de Manbavaran cambió a uno más serio— _Diana… ¿Acaso me crees capaz de querer generarte algún mal? ¿O que busco torturarte por el pasado?_

— _Para nada, me disculpo si fui agresiva en mis palabras. Realmente, lo único que quiero es estar en paz._

— _Puedes estar tranquila, nunca haría algo así. Tuve la oportunidad hace mucho de hacerlo, y no me agrada la idea en lo más mínimo, no soy ese tipo de persona. Y te conozco lo suficiente también para saber que eres incapaz de hacerles daño._

— "¿De qué estarán hablando? ¿Hacer daño? ¿A quiénes?" —el hijo de Akko tenía intenciones de seguir espiando la conversación. Para su mala suerte, un desliz hizo que tocase la puerta, obligándolo a llamar inmediatamente para evitar sospechas— T-traje el té.

—Oh, gracias.

* * *

Se había quedado muda. Atsuko no podía continuar, el nerviosismo o la timidez la habían doblegado. Y por tal motivo, la británica se vio en la necesidad de actuar.

—Yo me he sentido igual, Akko… —con voz calmada, empezó a hablarle la rubia— He estado bajo la misma presión y esas dudas ¿Qué hacer? ¿Acaso debo escuchar a mis sentimientos o el sentido común? —sus ojos de repente se humedecieron— Incluso llegué a pensar que era inmoral, que no podía atreverme a algo así.

—Sí… así me sentía… Es bueno saber que no soy la única.

—Pero, gracias a ti lo he visto muy claramente. Es hora de dejar de ocultar aquello que causa tanto dolor ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón, Diana, no podría estar más de acuerdo —la voz de Akko e incluso su expresión parecieron recuperar esa confianza natural que tenía. Con esa sonrisa, más tenue que otras veces, y de todas maneras, igual de hermosa.

—Akko…

Entonces, sin más palabras que añadir, la joven Cavendish acortó la distancia entre ambas, tomando desprevenida a la japonesa, uniendo sus labios como tanto deseaba hace mucho tiempo. La culminación de algo que quería recordar para toda la vida. Una de las sensaciones más fuertes que había sentido.

Estaba convencida de que compartía la felicidad que Akko había mostrado instantes atrás. Ahora ambas podían compartir el sentimiento, algo que se mantendría en el tiempo.

—D-Diana…

Un brusco empujón la hizo bajar de esa nube de pensamientos. No era la reacción que ella esperaba. Akko se veía peor que antes, no podía entender por qué lloraba. Su mirada era una mezcla de tristeza y algo de rabia.

—¿Qué sucede, Akko? Tú…

—¿Cómo… —los puños de la castaña temblaban— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? No… Esto no tenía que pasar…

—Akko… pero yo creí…

—¡I-idiota! Yo… yo no quería esto…

—No lo entiendo. Por favor, tienes que decirme.

—Andrew… lo que quería decirte, es que yo y Andrew… —que torpe había sido, ingenua o impulsiva, a medida que Kagari hablaba, más estaba cayendo en cuenta en su error— Estamos saliendo.

—¿Qué? —esa frase demolió los sentimientos de la bruja prodigio. Era un balde de agua fría que cruelmente le hacía regresar a una realidad que no quería vivir.

—Era lo que quería decirte. No tenía a nadie más, confiaba en que tú podías entenderme —se sentía aún peor, había no solo destruido sus propios sueños, sino la confianza de Akko hacia ella— Y eso es porque siempre fuiste la persona más madura y más confiable que conocí. Era la primera vez que vivía algo así, necesitaba decirlo.

—A-Akko… perdóname, de verdad, yo no quería…

—Lo peor de todo es que estoy aún más confundida… _¿Qué debo hacer?_

* * *

—Le agradezco que haya venido —en la entrada de la residencia de los Hanbridge-Kagari, Nathan acompañaba a su profesora, la cual había terminado sus asuntos.

—No tienes porqué, es algo que me afectaba a mí, ambos fuimos víctimas de los "juegos" de Sucy.

El atardecer se hacía presente, como una señal de partida. Un alivio para la maestra de Luna Nova, que no tenía deseos de permanecer tanto tiempo en ese lugar.

—Perdimos mucho tiempo de práctica por esto, así que te recomiendo que leas lo que te presté en el menor tiempo posible.

—Así se hará —asintió el estudiante. No llegaron a caminar mucho antes de encontrarse, en dirección contraria, a los padres del muchacho.

Akko venía discutiendo con su marido por un asunto trivial. Algo relacionado a unos bocadillos de una pastelería que la japonesa insistía en que Andrew debía comprarlos más seguido y llevarlos a su trabajo. Mientras el gentleman intentaba no hacerle caso a dichos reclamos.

—Oh, Diana —Kagari dejó su "importante" discusión y miró sonriente a la visitante— Me alegra verte por aquí.

—¿Tiene que ver con las clases particulares? —indagó el Hanbridge mayor.

—Podría decirse que sí. Un pequeño incidente causado por tu huésped, que afortunadamente no pasó a mayores.

—Típico Sucy —estalló a carcajadas la japonesa, mientras su hijo le observaba con cierto desacuerdo.

—Sí, opino lo mismo. Y ahora que he terminado mi trabajo, me retiro.

—¿No gustas de quedarte a cenar? —ofreció con cortesía Andrew.

—No, sólo sería una molestia.

—¡Pff, no digas tonterías, jamás sería una molestia! —interrumpió Akko.

—Agradezco la intención, sin embargo, estoy aún con mucho trabajo. Sería irresponsable de mi parte.

—Tu siempre tienes trabajo, casi parece como una excusa —bufó la japonesa.

—No busco ofenderlos, como si despreciara la invitación. Así que, si les parece bien, puedo venir otro día, con más tiempo —sugirió para el gusto de su antigua compañera.

—¡Excelente! Tiene que ser pronto —alzó el pulgar la entusiasta asiática.

—Resulta conveniente para organizarlo mejor —añadió Andrew.

—Me parece bien —se mostró de acuerdo el hijo de la pareja.

—Hasta entonces. Nos vemos en clases, Nathan.

Lejos ya de la casa, Diana finalmente pudo estar en calma. A pesar de que eran personas agradables, por más que tenían buenas intenciones, no era fácil olvidar totalmente los dolores de antaño, iniciados aquel día con un simple malentendido.

* * *

 **Bueno, quiero creer que cerré de forma más decente que la última vez ¿no?**

 **¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas. Y me disculpo por tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo.**

 **Aunque no voy a hacer promesas que tal vez después no cumpliré, así que solo diré que intentaré no tardarme tanto (?)**

 **Es gracioso porque creo que escribí mucho más en estas últimas 2 semanas que en todo el resto del tiempo que disponía para seguir el fic. Otra vez, sorry.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, intenté jugar, tal vez de forma desprolija, con los tiempos. Y seguramente algunos se deben estar agarrando la cabeza por todo lo que puse en el capítulo.**

 **Ténganme paciencia y verán que todo tiene su explicación xD Sigo avanzando despacio en mostrar el pasado, pero espero haberles quitado algunas dudas (o generado otras, jeje)**

 **Como siempre, espero sus comentarios (de los cuales estoy muy agradecido) para medir el rendimiento de la historia, si me estoy pasando de la raya o si me falta.**

 **Por el momento, gracias por leer y brindar su apoyo. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 _ **Good Bye… And Good Night. Bang!**_


End file.
